Promises to Keep
by Gemmika
Summary: Different career paths have led Ginny and Harry in different directions than they have previously wished. Now, almost seven years later will they be able to heal the breach between them? Can secrets be kept forever?
1. Coming Home

** Summary **It's been seven years since Harry has seen or heard from any of his friends; now at Ron and Hermione's wedding he will discover a secret that has been kept from him for too long…

** Rating **R (for sexual scenes and abuse)

** Disclaimer **I am not JK Rowling. All the characters you recognize belong to her… while the others belong to me.

**Promises to Keep **

_ CH: 1- Coming Home _

"I'm glad you could make it mate, the wedding wouldn't have been the same without you."

Harry grinned at Ron, his best friend for the past fourteen years of his life, and then he turned his attention to the Burrow. It had been almost seven years since he had been here and he was startled to see all the changes.

"It's so different, why?" Harry asked and Ron smiled broadly.

"Mum and dad have added to it in order to fit the entire family. After all Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, I and Ginny and our spouses will all live here, it's almost a tradition in our family," Ron said and Harry grinned again. He could just imagine dozens of red headed children running around the garden and playing with the gnomes. Then he belatedly caught what Ron had said and his face fell slightly.

"Ginny did get married then?"

Ron turned and watched Harry's face. He knew that once Harry had loved Ginny beyond anything else, but he hadn't known that he still loved her that much. His relationship with Padma really had cut all his ties with his friends, he hadn't even told Harry about Ginny.

"She married Michael Corner two years ago. She has a little girl now, named Natalie," Ron was trying to word this carefully. Ginny wasn't ready to see Harry yet, but she was going to face it bravely. Their break had killed her once, and Ginny swore that she was going to die again once she saw him.

"How wonderful for them," Harry said and Ron could tell how this news hurt his friend. Dammit, Ron thought miserably, He still cares about her.

"Let's go inside Harry, everyone is anxious to see you."

As Harry walked into the kitchen he had to laugh, there were at least two dozen children in the kitchen between the ages of four months and seven years. Harry couldn't believe how many of them there were, it seemed like the Weasley's really did have problems not having kids.

Molly saw him standing in the doorway and she ran to him and held him tightly in her arms. "Oh Harry my dear, we've missed you so."

"How have you been Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as he kissed her plump cheek. She shook her finger at him in a reproving sort of way.

"I'll have none of that formal stuff in my home Harry, its mum to you," she reminded him and Harry grinned. She turned back to the stove and whatever she was cooking. "Just introduce yourself to the children dear."

Harry looked around at all of them and saw that they were looking right back at him, with either blue or green eyes. He was trying to put parents to each of the children and it wasn't too difficult for the most part. The four children with light brown skin belonged to Fred and Angelina. Her dark skin seemed to have been the dominant trait, but they were all beautiful nonetheless.

Percy's three were also easy to spot because the two boys were reading books while the younger sister tried to imitate them. She was a cute little thing with her mother Penelope's curly blonde hair. "Book too," she was wailing and Harry grinned as the oldest boy picked her up and sat her on his lap to read to her.

He was drawing a blank as he looked at a pretty girl with raven colored locks and brown eyes; she seemed to be upset about something. He saw a small girl with silvery blonde hair walk up to the raven haired girl and took her hand. They whispered something to each other and then the black haired girl smiled at Harry.

"Harry, I'm so glad you made it!" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen with two small babies in her arms. Harry raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction at the sight of Hermione and the babies. "This is Fred jr. and Seren, they are barely four months old," she whispered softly and kissed each of their heads in turn. Fred began to scream and Harry laughed, he was just like his namesake.

"I missed you Hermione," Harry said and kissed his friend on the cheek. It felt so good to be home again, Harry thought and then he stopped. Home again, is that what he said? Yes, it was home, the only real home he had ever had had been with the Weasley's and it felt so right to be there again.

"We missed you too Harry. Let me introduce you to the children," she said and instantly all the kids gathered around and smiled up at them. "You know Charlie's twins, Brigette and Lucas…"

Soon Harry had met the entire group of children except for the raven haired little girl in the corner. It was going to take tremendous effort to get all the names straight especially because there were two Jessica's (One of Fred and the other of George) and there were three sets of twins excluding Fred and George. He knew that the little dark haired girl must be Ginny's daughter, even though she looked too old, five years to old in fact, to be Ginny's daughter.

Just as he was getting up to introduce himself to her he saw a familiar flash of copper gold curls shining in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron all watched this interaction, it was seven years since they had seen each other and they could all feel the heat that was still there between them, even without their eye contact.

Harry turned and found that breathing was impossible because she looked so damn good. Her hair streamed over her shoulders and down her back, it was longer than she had ever worn it before, but it looked great. Even her chocolate brown eyes were a deeper color than ever, marriage must agree with her, he decided and then his heart dropped a little. All he could think of was the last time he had seen her and how her hair had been spread out on the grass and her lips had been rosy and swollen from his kisses…

"Hello Harry, it's been a long time," she said in her breathy voice and held out her hand. As soon as he enclosed it in his he felt that all too familiar rush of heat travel up his arm and settle in his heart. He still loved her, of that he was completely certain and it was devastating to know that she would never be his again, ever.

"Too long," he agreed and placed both hands warmly around hers. He was trying to be as close as possible while still keeping his distance. He wouldn't ruin her marriage like he did to Malia. He shoved that thought out of his mind and drew his hands back.

"Have you met the children?" she asked and gestured to the Weasley clan.

"Yes I did, it's amazing how fast they have grown up. I remember listening to you sing lullabies to Charlie's twins and Bill's little Emily when you thought they needed to sleep," he said softly. Ginny's eyes gave a startled expression and she turned to Ron, begging without words to know what to do.

"You remember that?" she finally asked and Harry nodded. Ginny looked uncomfortable and the room suddenly felt too small, oppressive and he couldn't stay in it or he would suffocate. He was feeling Ginny's feelings, just like he had when they were together at school. Whenever one of them had been sad or lonely the other appeared and made it better with one small word or gesture. Harry knew exactly what she needed but he was afraid to ask because she was married.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he blurted out and Ginny's eyes registered surprise, she hadn't realized that they still had a connection, but she would shortly. In all actuality she couldn't refuse him because a walk in the fresh air was exactly what she needed. She answered with one word.

"Yes."

"How have you been Ginny?" he asked as they strolled through gardens that they had been through many times before, holding hands like people deeply in love. Now they stood feet away from each other and Ginny hugged herself tightly as if she were cold.

"I passed Auror training at the top of my group, I graduated a year early," she said and Harry felt two conflicting emotions, pride in her abilities and pain that he had lost her over one year of training.

"You have done well for yourself then?" he made it a question, hoping that she would tell him about her daughter and about her marriage.

"I am happy with my life Harry, can you say the same about yours?" she asked and Harry felt the cool words like a slap in the face. He knew what she was referring to and it was heartless of her to bring it up.

"I have been named player of the year for the past four years in a row, I've belonged to Chuddley for seven and I've won them the cup for the past six. I'm successful," he argued and Ginny stopped, looking into his eyes.

"I didn't ask you if you were successful Harry, I asked if you were happy. I already knew that if you played Quidditch you'd be successful. Charlie even said you are a better player than he ever was. Do you have someone to come home to every night, someone you love and who loves you in return?" she asked and Harry's heart didn't just plummet, it disappeared entirely. She was talking about her husband when he knew that she knew he still loved her.

"I'm not happy, Ginny; I'm not going to lie to you. I wish I had someone to go home to like you do. You are very lucky," he said and Ginny nodded.

"I would die for my family, and I know that my parent's want you to come back and be their son again but it isn't going to be the same. You and I aren't the same people anymore Harry, we don't…" she broke off because she couldn't find the right words to say.

"You're right, we are different, and we have lived our lives like we said we would but we have ended up at a different point than we wanted to. We were going to get married and have a family, but that dream is gone now isn't it? You love someone else more deeply than you ever loved me," Harry said and he knew it was the truth, he could see the love shining in her eyes for Michael.

"Can't we just be friends Harry?" she pleaded and Harry nodded. She began to walk back to the house but he caught her arm and pulled her back to where he was.

"I'll let you go after you answer one question for me Ginny," he told her and she sighed. Whatever it was, she could tell by the look in his eyes that she wasn't going to like it.

"What?"

"I want to know why."


	2. Just a Kiss

_CH: 2- Just a Kiss_

"Why what Harry?" she asked cautiously. She knew that Harry had a fierce temper and she didn't want to have it directed at her.

"Why didn't you love me enough to wait until you were out of Auror Training? I would have waited forever for you Ginny, yet you decided that you wanted me out of your life. I deserve to know why," Harry said.

"You wanted to be an Auror once; you know the passion that drives you. I didn't need anything to take my focus away from my training," she said and Harry snorted in derision.

"That is a lie if you ask me Gin. I remember the letter I got from you that said you had met someone else who was in your Auror class. It ripped my heart out because I wanted so much to be with you, to marry you and have you carry the name of Potter. You didn't want that did you?"

"Harry, please don't do this," she begged and Harry saw a tear fall down her cheek. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, he was messing up more than usual with her and it was his own fault.

"I wanted a family with you, one that we could raise together and be proud of. Hell, I still want that, but only with you. Don't you understand that I can't love anyone else?" he asked and Ginny looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What about Malia Moon, did you love her?" Ginny asked and Harry felt those words like a knife in his skin.

"The Daily Prophet exaggerated our relationship…" he began but Ginny interrupted.

"Don't lie to me Harry, you can lie to yourself all you want but you know that I can tell what you really feel," she said and she stood up again, bent on having her own way and getting away from him.

She needed to hug the one she loved most and tell them how sorry she was for lying to them for years. She needed Harry to stop looking at her the way he was because she was going to do something that she would regret.

"Just tell me that you fell out of love with me and I'll accept it and move on, but not until then," he said.

"You chose Quidditch over me, so I chose being an Auror over you, it is that simple," she whispered painfully and felt tears come into her eyes again. No, she told herself, you cried over him for two years and you moved on, don't be stupid now.

"I did what!?!" Harry shouted and Ginny's heart beat painfully against her chest.

"When you accepted the contract for three years with the Canons you chose Quidditch over me. I know how much you love to play Harry and I know that you would have stayed with them. Would you have ever been home with me or our children?" she answered him with a question and it irritated him.

"They offered me a contract for ten years but I refused and chose three because I knew that you wanted to finish school and go through Auror training. That is three years Ginny; I would have done anything you wanted me to do just so I could be by your side. Hell, I would have worked at the Ministry as a paper pusher in order to stay with you. You just didn't love me enough to ask me," he said, trying to hurt her with the truth. It was working.

"I thought you were leaving me," she whispered and Harry watched her face crumple as she began to sob. Without thinking about or even considering the fact that she was married he pulled her into his arms and held her tight to his chest like he used to do so many years ago.

"Shh baby, it's okay, everything is okay," he murmured and kissed her hair softy as he ran his fingers through the silky locks. She turned her head up to look him in the eyes and he saw that her heart was broken, and it was his fault.

"It isn't okay Harry; I have wasted so many years when we could have been together and happy. It's my fault."

"There isn't anything we can do about it now, you have someone who loves you and depends upon you and I am under contract with the Cannons for another five years. I wish things had been different Gin, I really do," he whispered and before he could take another breath her lips were pressed firmly against his, memorizing them for future reference.

He couldn't say no, no matter how hard he tried and how wrong his brain said it was. His heart was screaming that it was so right and he couldn't refuse it. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she moaned and opened her mouth a little to let him in.

It was perfect, they knew exactly where to touch and how to move their lips just right to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure. Ginny felt his hand move up her back and she pressed into it, remembering how it felt to be touched by him.

"Don't stop Harry," she whispered and he broke away from her and stared at her rosy lips.

"This is wrong Ginny," he said and he stood up and moved away from her. "You have someone and I can't just ruin your marriage like Malia's."

"I'm a grown woman, if I want to kiss a man my parents can't tell me no. You and I have been intimate Harry, and it was just a kiss…"

"…_it was just a kiss…"_ That kept running through Harry's head as he tried to sleep that night. It was so unlike the Ginny he knew and loved that it hurt him. Perhaps he had never really known Ginny, he had only thought he did, but how could he have been so wrong? He needed to talk with someone who knew her and he knew just the person who could help.

"Ron!"

Ron turned around and saw Harry walking over to him, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. "What is it Harry? We are a little busy at the moment so make it fast," he said as he helped his brothers construct a gazebo for the wedding vows.

"I need to talk to you about Ginny," he said and suddenly everyone froze and stared at him. It was unnerving to have seven pairs of interested eyes on him at once. Harry saw Bill turn to his father and whisper something. Arthur shook his head as he looked at Harry and then he shrugged.

"Give me five minutes to finish up the roof and then I will take a break," Ron said and Harry walked off into the paddock that the Weasley's kept for Quidditch practice. It was here that he and Ginny had made love for the first and last time, it was still just as beautiful too.

He walked around slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order so he wouldn't say something he would regret. Too late, he decided, he already regretted that he had to talk to Ron in the first place. His feelings were going to put a damper on the wedding. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; it had become a usual gesture for him after he had seen his father do it in the pensieve.

What was he going to tell Ron? He didn't think that _"Oi, Ron I went and snogged your sister and helped her cheat on her husband because I still love her. What do you reckon I_ _should do about it?"_ would go over very well. Ginny always could get to him like no one else; he just wished that he hadn't given her up so easily.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked as he walked into the paddock. Harry's face was in his hands and it looked as if he were going to scream or cry. Neither would be a very good idea in Ron's opinion, but he had to help his friend.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Harry said softly. Ron nodded and sat on the grass beside him.

"If this is uncomfortable for you we don't have to talk," he told him and Harry laughed coldly.

"No, this is something that has to be said I'm just not sure how to say it." Ron waited, knowing that Harry would only speak when he was ready to speak. Years of experience with a brooding Harry had taught him that. "Are Ginny and Michael having problems?"

Ron looked stunned for a few moments, he couldn't think of an answer to give him that wouldn't break his promise to Ginny. He could still remember her tearful plea when she found out that he was coming to the Burrow. She had begged him for hours and now he was going to break his promise. "Why would you think that they are having problems?"

"Yesterday when we went to the garden to talk I got her upset and then I comforted her. I swear I didn't know what was going to happen," Harry said and Ron's head swung to see his friend's miserable expression.

"What did you do Harry?"

"I kissed her…"

Ron burst out laughing and he slapped his knee. "That is hilarious; I can't believe that mum won the bet!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, hurt that Ron was laughing at something that he found mortally wrong. Adultery was the worst of all sins in his mind, and he had helped two women to commit it. He was going to hell for sure.

"Mum, Hermione and I made a bet when you and Ginny went out to the garden. Mum said that even though Ginny is still mad at you for leaving her all those years ago once she broke down and cried you wouldn't be able to help but take her into your arms and comfort her again," Ron explained and Harry still couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Isn't she married?" Harry asked in a bewildered voice. Ron laughed again, this time more at himself that at Harry.

"I told Ginny that she wouldn't be able to keep her secret for long. She and Michael got a divorce in October, Harry, things weren't working out for them," Ron clarified and he was delighted to see that Harry didn't look so angry any longer.

"What did you and Hermione bet?" he asked casually.

"I bet that you would come back in with at least one black eye after Ginny had gotten through with you and Hermione seemed to think that neither of you would speak at all. I guess mum knows best huh, Harry?" Ron said with a grin.

"You know, Ron, I am still angry with you for lying to me. I am not going to forgive you this easily," Harry said. The grin faded from Ron's face and his ears went red. "There is something you can do to make it up to me though…"


	3. It feels like dancing

_CH- 3: "It's like dancing…"_

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Ginny yelled after Ron had informed her of Harry's new found knowledge.

"He still loves you Ginny, I think that you two need to talk everything out," Hermione said softly as she patted Ginny's shoulder. Ginny turned on her soon to be sister-in-law and snarled in frustration.

"Did you at least keep your other promise Ronald or did you tell Harry everything?" she demanded.

"I only told him about Michael, Gin, he had to know. He was eating himself up with guilt because he thought you were cheating on your husband," Ron said, trying to explain.

"Is that what he told you? Do you honestly think that he doesn't get a thrill over the excitement of adultery? You know just as well as I do that his affair with that Malia Moon was plastered all over the papers. I can't love a man like that Ron."

"I didn't have an affair with Malia."

All three of them turned to see Harry in the doorway. Ginny saw the tears in his eyes and she knew that he had heard what she said about him and Malia. "I don't believe you," she whispered.

"Do you really think that I enjoy breaking up marriages? Malia was an accident, she and her husband were having problems and so she came to me for advice. She was my friend and the press made it into something dirty. A friendship isn't an affair no matter how you look at it," Harry said softly.

"I don't believe you," Ginny told him again and Harry sighed.

"When you are ready to hear the truth about it then come and find me and we will talk," and then he was gone. Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione and saw the sadness on their faces.

"Do you really believe that about him Ginny?" Hermione asked and Ginny sighed.

"I don't know what I believe anymore…"

Harry was out in the paddock again, sitting on the ground and staring up at the sky. Everything at the Burrow reminded him of the passionate summer he had spent with Ginny. They had made love under the stars night after night and it had been an adventure just to talk about their future plans. Harry knew he would never forget their first time, never…

"_Care for a broomstick race Ginny?" Harry asked as they plopped down at the table for breakfast. Ron glared at them and turned to him mother._

"_Ginny shouldn't be on a broomstick mum, her healer told her that too much activity will reopen her wounds," he complained._

_Molly smiled fondly at Harry and her daughter and turned a stern glare on her youngest son. "It's only a broomstick race Ronald, I'm sure Harry will be careful of her won't you dear?"_

"_I would never let anything hurt her mum," he smiled at Ginny affectionately and Molly beamed at him._

"_You two finish your breakfast and then go outside and get some fresh air," Molly told them and Ron grunted. Molly walked out the kitchen and Harry took the opportunity to put his hand on Ginny's knee. She kept a straight face and went on eating her bacon and toast._

"_I love you Ginny," Harry whispered in her ear. She grinned at him and placed a small kiss on his lips._

"_That is good to know," she teased and stood up, grabbing her plate and dumping the remains of her breakfast in the receptacle. Harry watched her hips swaying enticingly and he licked his lips unconsciously. She looked like she was in a playful mood and it excited him because he loved to play with Ginny._

"_Come and get me," she whispered in his ear and she sauntered off out the back door. Harry's eyes followed her out and then he quickly cleaned up his plate and went to the back door._

"_If you hurt her Harry…" Ron began and Harry patted his friend on the shoulder._

"_We have been through this Ron, I love Ginny and I'm proposing to her today," he pulled a box out of his pocket and showed Ron. His eyes grew wide as he opened it._

"_Are you sure? I mean this is a big step… can't you wait for a month or two…" Ron stammered and Harry gave him a serious look._

"_In two months Ginny is going back to Hogwarts and I want every man there to know that she is taken," Harry said and Ron sighed. _

"_I proposed to Hermione and she refused me Harry. I don't want the same thing to happen to you," Ron said. Harry gaped at Ron; he hadn't known why they split up. "I didn't go after her either when she left. If you love Ginny enough to follow her anywhere then go ahead, but if you aren't sure don't do it."_

"_I would follow her to the end of the earth, don't worry," Harry said and he left the house with the ring in his pocket. _

_Ginny was out by the broom shed, rifling through her brothers brooms to find her own. Harry stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head against her shoulder. She sighed and put her hands on his arms. It felt perfect to have him holding her, like she could spend her entire life in his arms._

"_I love you Harry," she whispered. Harry kissed the back of her neck lightly, brushing his lips behind the back of her ear. _

_She shivered and turned around in his arms. His eyes were dancing with passion and love. He leaned his head down to hers and suddenly their lips were pressed tightly together. They moved their lips roughly against each others, tongues clashing violently. It felt perfect. Harry lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing them tight against each other, as if they wanted to be a part of one another._

"_We need to go somewhere more private," Harry whispered hotly in her ear as he ran his hand over her backside. Ginny moaned and pressed herself closer to him._

"_The paddock would be perfect," she replied. He put her back down on the ground and they stared at each other, not willing to take their eyes off the other. They grabbed their brooms and entwined hands. They tried to take a leisurely walk into the paddock, but Harry felt as if everyone were watching them and it made him nervous. Ginny suddenly let go of his hand and began running into the wooded area, with Harry close on her tail._

_When they were finally deep into the meadow Harry caught up to her and swung her into his arms. The brooms were dropped to the ground and were quickly forgotten. "Vestis Excito," he whispered and a soft blanket appeared on the ground. He pulled her into his arms again and they fell to the ground, their lips crushed together and their hands pulling at the clothing that separated their bodies._

"_I have wanted this for so long," Ginny whimpered as she touched his bare chest. Harry took her hand and kissed the palm, touching his tongue to the center. She pulled her hand away and replaced it with her lips. Soon they were panting with need and excitement._

"_I love you," was the last audible thing Ginny heard him say before they became one. A scream was ripped from her throat at the pain but she held it back; she wanted their first time to be perfect for Harry. She stopped him by grabbing his arm._

"_Wait a moment," she breathed raggedly and Harry stared down at her._

"_Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. Ginny almost smiled at the look of concern on his face. She gently touched his cheek and bought him down to kiss her again. The pain was receding and she was ready to finish what they had started._

"_Make love to me Harry," she begged and with a nervous grin he did just that. With soft kisses and touches they reached for a joy that had been two years in the making. It was everything they had ever dreamed and so much more. _

_After they had collapsed in each others arms Ginny smiled at Harry and laid her head on his chest. "It's like dancing…" she whispered sleepily and Harry kissed the top of her head._

"_I'm sorry that I never asked you to dance Ginny," he said but he figured that he had the rest of their lives to do it. There was no hurry at all._

_They lay on their backs looking at the clouds several hours later. Harry felt the ring in his pocket and he grinned. "Ginny, I need to ask you a question," he said and she turned on her side to look at him._

"_I can't do it again so soon…" she began and Harry laughed._

"_That isn't the question Gin," he teased and she began to blush a deep rose._

"_Okay then Harry, what were you going to ask me?" she said in a falsely resigned voice. Harry pinched her side and she giggled and scooted away from him. "I don't know if I will give you an answer now Mr. Potter, it was mean to pinch me," she pouted._

"_I suppose I can wait for awhile," he said and lay back down on the grass. Ginny frowned and she moved closer and draped herself across him. When she didn't get a response she began to nibble on her lower lip, trying to think of some way to get him to ask her whatever it was that he wanted to ask. As if a light bulb had suddenly gone on over her head she grinned._

_Harry didn't notice anything was amiss until he felt Ginny's feather light touch on the bottom of his shirt. He brushed her hand away but the young Weasley wasn't deterred. Instead she moved her hand up inside his shirt and played her fingers lightly over his chest. He pushed her hand away and she smiled, putting her hand right back where it was._

"_I thought that you weren't ready yet Gin," Harry reminded her and she pulled away blushing brightly._

"_I'm not," she whispered in a shy tone._

"_Stop tormenting me then," Harry said and Ginny laughed. She moved closer to him and kissed his neck softly. _

"_Ask me," she breathed against his ear. Harry nodded and then turned and caught her lips in a breathtaking kiss. His hand was at her nape, forcing her mouth wider to accept all of him that she could. When he finally let her up for air she gasped and then wiggled herself against him mercifully. Harry grabbed her hips with both hands and stopped her. He rolled over so that he was on his side and he let go of her. _

_Harry dug in his pocket and tried to shield what he was doing from Ginny. When he turned around he was holding something in his fist. "I have loved you for a long time Ginny, probably since I saw your freckled face at Kings Cross for the first time, but I don't think I have ever felt as deeply for you as I do now. You have passion, courage, and a fierce temper but you are mine and I want to keep it that way," he opened his hand and showed her the ring. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the ring and then back to him._

"_Will you marry me Ginny?"_

_For a brief moment she said nothing and then she began to laugh. "I will marry you on one condition."_

"_What would that be?" he asked huskily. He saw the passion in her eyes and knew that whatever it was he was going to like it very much._

"_You have to tell me everyday that you love me, you have to hold me when I cry and I want at least four children," she said as she kissed his neck softly. Harry pushed her away to see her face and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face._

"_That sounds like more than one condition," he teased._

"_Take it or leave it Harry," she said sweetly. Harry crushed her to him and breathed into her hair. Lord how he loved her._

"_I'll take it Gin. I'll take it…"_

Harry sighed and raked his hands through his hair. Everything had been so perfect between them until he had joined the Cannons. After that Ginny had become moody and withdrawn and she had been sending out more owls than usual. The night before he left for Chuddley they had made love again, for the last time. Harry hadn't known that then, but Ginny had and she had made it more memorable than anything else.

He still loved her and he knew that he always would. He couldn't believe that she had lied to him about Michael but he could understand the frustration that it had caused her. She wasn't ready to trust him yet, but she would be soon. Harry would make sure of that.


	4. Natalie's Father

**A/N: **The song "Iris" was written and preformed by the Goo-Goo Dolls. I felt that it was a perfect fit for Harry and Ginny.

_CH 4: Natalie's Father_

"I absolutely refuse to dance with Harry at the reception," Ginny said hotly and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Hermione sighed as she gently patted Seren on the back. Her tiny red-haired baby was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

"It's tradition for the best man and the Matron of Honor to dance together," Hermione pleaded. Ginny glared at her friend and turned away. How dare Hermione do this to her? "It's just a dance Gin; it isn't like you have to marry him or anything."

Hurt crossed Ginny face and she looked down at the ground. "I still love him Hermione, I can't just pretend that I don't and let him leave me again. If he leaves me again I'll die," Ginny said tearfully. Hermione took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know exactly how you feel; remember what happened between Ron and me? When he left me for the second time I thought that I would never be able to heal, that my heart would remain broken forever. He came back to me Ginny, and Harry would come back to you," Hermione promised.

"How many women would he have other than me, how many would he be sleeping with while he professed to love me?" Ginny asked scathingly.

"He didn't have an affair with Malia," Hermione said, suddenly angry. "When are you going to listen to us? Harry would never rip apart a relationship like that, you know him better than that."

"Never tell me what Harry is like Hermione, I don't know him anymore," Ginny said coldly.

"That is only because you aren't giving him the chance to get to know you again. You are judging him before you know him Ginny and it isn't fair to you or to him," Hermione said admonishingly.

"What do you want from me Hermione?"

"I want you to give your daughter a chance to know her father," Hermione said softly and Ginny paled. Not once in the past five years had that truth been spoken, Ginny hated to think about what Harry would do if he found out.

"It will only mess her up more. What she needs is someone who isn't going to be gallivanting off all over the country and send her a card for her birthday. She needs someone to be not just a father, she needs a dad," Ginny whimpered.

"You aren't giving him the chance to be that father by lying to both of them," Hermione reminded her.

"Natalie and I have each other and that is all we need. Harry isn't a part of my life anymore, and he is definitely not part of Natalie's…"

Harry sat out on the garden swing, gently moving back and forth. He felt miserable knowing that Ginny was here and yet he couldn't kiss her or tease her like he used to do. Everything was so much more complicated now than it had been when they were young. Even though they had been faced with the possibility of losing each other in the final battle their days had been full of love and carefree abandon. Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair, unaware that Natalie had walked out of the house and now sat on the ground beside him.

Natalie looked at Harry with interest, it was the first time she had ever been alone with her father and she wanted to make it right. She was after all a very big girl of nearly seven years as her mother always reminded her. She took a deep breath and then tapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry swung around to see Ginny's daughter beside him, eyeing him with great interest. She had Ginny's expressive eyes, as brown as chocolate and by the looks of it she was just as sweet. "Did you need something sweetheart?" he asked. Harry winced but he couldn't help adding the endearment to the end. It was as involuntary as breathing.

Natalie crooked a finger at him and he bent down to hear her. "Do you love my mommy?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry was shocked by the question but he could tell by the look on her face that she was very serious. He thought for a moment about how he would answer her and then he settled for the truth. "I love your mother more than anyone in the world. I even asked her to marry me when we were younger. She married your father instead," Harry said sadly. His heart was pounding painfully at the memories of that summer, but he kept the pain off his face.

Natalie smiled happily at Harry and then she decided that she would tell him what she had heard earlier. She crawled into his lap and smiled up at him. This surprised Harry, but he was also comfortable with it. "Guess what Harry?" she said shyly as she put her small hand on his chest.

"What Natalie?" he asked, clearing enjoying their game.

"Mum says that you are my daddy…"

"… I now pronounce you man and wife," said Kinglsey Shacklebolt, the newly appointed minister of magic, and Ron and Hermione turned to each other and smiling happily, kissed. The crowd cheered and Mrs. Weasley could be heard sobbing happily in the background.

Harry felt a tugging on his heart when he saw Ginny in emerald green robes and an ivory dress, identical to the one's Hermione was wearing. Even though he was still angry at being lied to he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. Natalie caught his eye then and she waved to him. Harry waved back, but motioned to her that she needed to stay in her place until they walked back down the aisle.

Ron and Hermione walked out first, arm in arm, grinning at each other. It was Harry's cue to take Ginny by the arm and walk with her out of the gazebo. As he walked toward her he saw a flash of light from her hand and realized that she was wearing a diamond ring. His heart clenched uncomfortably but her took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as was rehearsed.

When he got the chance he looked down at the ring and saw with surprise that is was the one he had given her when he proposed. Ginny was certainly full of secrets lately, and he was going to discover all of them whether she liked it or not. He decided to play the seduction game for a start; after all it had always worked before.

"You look beautiful Gin," he whispered softly in her ear. She felt his breath tickling her neck and instantly felt her knees buckle as they always did when she wanted him. Harry laughed and pulled on her arm to keep her up, still keeping his lips close to her ear.

"I want you."

She stopped instantly in the middle of the garden and turned to face him. Her face was devoid of color and her eyes were misty with passion. "Don't do this to me right now Harry, not while everyone is watching," she pleaded.

"We need to talk," he said firmly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Ginny melted in his arms and couldn't find the strength to protest when he walked with her away from the crowd. Instantly his lips found hers and he pulled the pins out of her hair so he could feel the silky strands between his fingers.

Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled him closer. She wanted to sink into him, become part of him. It had been so long since she had let herself go and let her heart take over and it was long overdue. His right hand trailed up and down her side, playing lightly over the flesh revealed in a slit at the side of her dress. She moaned and deepened the kiss, it was perfect, and this was perfect… this was so wrong.

She pulled away from him hurriedly, running a shaky hand through her hair. "This is wrong Harry," she said breathily.

"Wasn't it you who said that it was just a kiss and you are a grown woman?" Harry asked as he tried to catch his breath. Loving Ginny always took everything he had to give.

"I need time to think it all through. You can't just come barging back into my life and expect everything to be the same," she accused. Her face was flushing a bright pink and Harry had to resist the urge to pull her back into his arms and see if he could make it a deeper shade.

"You have until tonight at the reception Ginny, I expect an answer by then; an answer to everything," Harry whispered and then he placed a kiss to her neck and walked back to the burrow. He was feeling confident for the first time in the past few days that he was more comfortable than Ginny.

Ginny stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her with a loud thud. She ran up the stairs two by two (quite a feat in her dress) and flung herself on her bed in her room. The sobbing began instantly, she couldn't stop it and she didn't want to stop it. Everything she had ever wanted in her life was hers for the taking and she didn't have the courage to snatch it up.

Harry wanted her; that thought alone made her want to shout for joy and cry for days at the same time. It had been a long time since she had let her true desires come to the surface and it was scary. She loved Harry more deeply than she had ever imagined possible. After all he had deserted her hadn't he?

No, said a voice in her head, he explained it all to you. He was waiting for you and you didn't trust him. She didn't even trust him now and that was her problem. It wasn't fair for Harry to make him wait until she could sort through her feelings. Her only options were to tell Harry the truth and let him explain about Malia or to tell him that they could never have a relationship. Either way she was losing something and she couldn't understand why losing Harry would hurt so much.

"Ginny?" Molly asked as she knocked on her daughter's door. Ginny wiped up her tears quickly and pointed her wand at the door. It flung open and what Molly saw saddened her. "Are you all right dear?"

"Oh mum," Ginny whimpered and then burst into tears all over again. Molly rushed to Ginny's side and began to pat her on the back. Molly knew this had something to do with the way Harry had pulled her aside after the wedding, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was so upset.

"How about you clean up a bit, change your clothing and come down to the kitchen for a cup of tea. We can discuss everything then," Molly said comfortingly and Ginny hugged her mother.

"You always know what is best for me mum," she said and sent her mother downstairs to make tea.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny wailed as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. She had just finished explaining everything to her mother and Molly was desperately trying to calm her daughter down but nothing seemed to work. Natalie had walked in asking her grandmother for a snack when she saw her mother break down and cry.

"What's wrong mum?" Natalie asked. Ginny said nothing, but she took Natalie into her arms and held her tightly to her chest.

"Ginny dear, maybe you should tell him the truth," Molly said encouragingly. Ginny just shook her head in mortification.

"I can't just tell him that Natalie is his daughter. He will be so angry with me mum, he'll never want to speak to me again," she cried.

"I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with him. Didn't you say that you didn't trust him and that you can't love someone who could have an affair? Why do you want him to talk to you?" Molly said pleasantly as she tidied up the kitchen. She smiled to herself; proud of the way she had handled that. Any moment now her daughter was going to start trying to explain herself.

"Mum, don't worry I already told Harry he is my daddy," Natalie said happily.

At her confession all hell broke loose.

"I have to tell him, to explain to him why I kept it a secret," Ginny stammered.

Molly sighed slowly and looked to the dance floor. Ron and Hermione were swaying to the music, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Arthur was dancing with a very pregnant Katie, who kept stopping to massage her large belly and take deep breaths. Molly turned to her daughter with an exasperated smile.

"He has been in love with you for a long time Ginny dear, just tell him. He has to understand that you were scared," Molly said comfortingly.

"That is the thing mum, I'm never scared!" Ginny moaned. Molly rubbed Ginny's back and watched for Harry. He was on the other side of the dance floor and he was chatting with Megan who was keeping an eye on her very mischievous twins.

"Everyone is scared sometimes, and yours was a very understandable fear."

"Was it though?" Ginny demanded. Molly threw up her hands in the air and stood up.

"I give up Ginny; figure out your life on your own. I'm going to look for my little Natalie; none of this is her fault," Molly said sternly and began to walk away.

"Are you saying that it is all my fault then?" Ginny asked coldly.

"You are a grown woman, make your own choices, but don't blame any of it on your daughter. She is just a little girl," Molly said calmly and walked off.

Ginny sighed and then froze. Harry was walking purposefully over to her and she couldn't find any reason to leave. "Hello Ginny," he said huskily. Ginny's inside's melted away.

"Hello Harry."

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Ginny realized that another song had started to play and tears sprang into her eyes. It was their song.

"You are the only person I will ever dance with to this song," Ginny said and she stood up and took his hand. "Iris" began to play and Ginny was swept onto the floor in Harry's arms.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

The words were playing through her mind and Ginny realized that it had never been truer than it was now. Harry was looking down at her, his beautiful green eyes burning with passion and… love.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_or the moment of truth in your lies _

_when everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."_

Ginny knew that her time had come to tell Harry the truth. He already knew about her lie, all she had to do was tell him why… but she couldn't do it. Her throat was constricting, her words were stuck and she couldn't speak.

"_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am."_

The song finished up and Ginny stopped, looking up into Harry's eyes. "Harry, I…"

"Good Lord… Katie!"

Harry and Ginny turned and saw Katie on the floor, holding her stomach tightly and breathing hard. Ginny screamed and rushed to her side. "What's going on?"

"She's going into labor," George said softly and he stroked his wife's face. Ginny looked back and forth from Katie to George and realized how much he loved her. She hadn't had that when she had had Natalie.

Harry was suddenly at her side and Ginny felt calm. "How do we get her to St. Mungo's? Is she in any state to apparate?" Harry asked. He had taken Katie's hand and he was stroking it lightly. It seemed to have some effect on her because she had stopped groaning and her breathing was evening out.

"Katie, can you apparate? I can help you if you need it," George said. Katie nodded and George helped her to her feet. She grabbed her stomach and swayed against her husband, turning a sickly green.

"We'll meet you there in a few minutes," Fred said and George dissaparated with Katie clutched tightly in his arms.

"That was a lovely end to the evening," Hermione said softly and Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"At least it was memorable," he teased. Hermione grinned and kissed her husband affectionately.

"Let's get changed and meet George at St. Mungo's," Harry suggested and everyone nodded and went their own ways. Harry walked back to the Burrow leaving Ginny alone. She had her reprieve but instead of feeling relieved she was upset. Why did Harry always do this to her?


	5. Confessions

**A/N: **Short chapter I know… but two long ones are coming up!

_CH: 5- Confessions_

The family sat outside Katie's room at St. Mungo's, all of them laughing and talking in excited voices. Harry stood on his own, away from the rest of his family, trying hard not to intrude upon their happiness. It had been a long time since he had felt like a part of the Weasley family, and being away for so long was only making him feel worse about it all. After all, it was his fault that he hadn't seen them in nearly seven years.

He sighed and raked a hand through his dark hair. It was just after eleven and he felt dead on his feet, but for some reason he couldn't pull himself away from the Weasley's. Natalie was sleeping with her head on Ginny's lap and Harry felt his heart thud painfully in his chest. That was his daughter, his and Ginny's daughter, and he had never seen any child so beautiful in his life. She looked like a miniature Ginny with one major flaw, she had his hair.

How he hadn't noticed it earlier he had no idea, but it was painfully obvious now. He looked up and into Ginny's face. She was staring at him, her eyes full of anguish and… love. Could it be possible that she still cared for him?

He crossed the distance between them and stood at her side, waiting for her to say whatever it was she needed to say. He knew that her lies had caught up with her, and she was hurting because of it.

"Harry… I…" she began but her throat caught. Why had she ever lied to him before? This wasn't someone that she didn't know, this was Harry.

The door to Katie's room was thrown open and George stepped out with a screaming baby wrapped in his arms. "It's a boy!" he said proudly and the family erupted into cheers.

"Congratulations George!" Bill called happily as he and Fleur embraced tightly. She was sobbing into his dress robes, but Bill didn't seem to mind. He caught Harry's eye and grinned. "She's very emotional you know, Veela can only have three children and she really wants another one." Harry didn't pretend to understand, but he patted her on the back comfortingly.

The noise was loud enough to wake each and every patient in the hospital and Harry was sure that they were all wondering what was going on down in the maternity ward. Natalie opened her eyes sleepily and then rubbed them with her fists. Harry looked toward his daughter with a look of wonder on his face. Had he really created something as beautiful as she was?

Natalie stood up and walked over to Harry with her arm's outstretched. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted, but he picked her up and held her in his arms. Immediately she fell asleep, comforted by her father's presence. The ward went quiet, almost as if someone had turned down the dial on a radio. They were all looking at Harry holding Natalie in his arms.

Ginny couldn't breathe. Anyone looking at the two of them would be able to tell that Natalie belonged to Harry, that she was very much his child. It was all she could do to keep from fainting. "Adorable isn't she?" Harry asked as he stroked her back lightly.

Molly poked Ginny in the back as a silent reminder that if she was going to tell him she had better do it now. Ginny sighed in resignation and walked over to Harry with dread filling her heart. "Can we talk about this outside?" she asked quietly, though she held no hope that her entire family wasn't listening in. Harry nodded, passed Natalie onto Molly and walked silently outside into Muggle London.

"I think we should apparate back to the Burrow," Ginny suggested as soon as they reached the cold night air. Harry shrugged, looking breathtakingly handsome in his dress robes. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and beg his forgiveness, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She concentrated on the Burrow, and after a very uncomfortable feeling of being sucked through a tube she was standing in her garden, with Harry right beside her.

Harry led the way to the swing he had sat on earlier when Natalie had revealed herself to him. It seemed fitting that Ginny would do the same in this exact spot. "You wanted to explain something?" he asked pleasantly. Ginny shivered, both from the tone of his voice and from the cold. She was still in her feather light dress robes, and it had started snowing. Harry took pity on her and quickly, before she had realized what he was doing, he wrapped her up in his arms and put his heavier robes around them both. Ginny didn't protest, instead she snuggled closer to him and breathed in his warmth. It felt like old times.

"You are probably wondering why I didn't write you to tell you about Natalie," Ginny said softly. After a derisive laugh from Harry she continued. "You have every right to hate me forever, but I want to tell you why I did it first."

"I'm listening," Harry said quietly. Ginny was silent for several moments. Harry realized that she had to be gathering her thoughts, so he looked around. The garden was sparkling in the moonlight, with snow gently falling around them. It was more magical than any place he had ever been, and he couldn't remember why he had wanted to leave it in the first place.

"When you left to play Quidditch for the Canons, I assumed that we were over. I told you this earlier, but I need to stress this point. I knew you wouldn't come back for me, but would you have come back if you knew I was pregnant? Of course you would have. You always did the noble thing, even if you didn't want to. You would have come back, married me and lived a peaceful life. I knew even then that you weren't a man to be tied down," Ginny whispered, her voice catching on a small sob.

"I've always loved you Ginny, I always wanted you to have whatever you wanted. I wanted to give you everything you wanted. I wanted children and a family, it was you who wanted to wait," Harry reminded her gently.

"I know that now, but I was young and unsure of your love. After all, I've always loved you and it would have killed me to know that you never felt the same," Ginny whispered. After another moment she finished what she wanted to say. "Natalie has grown up knowing that the famous Harry Potter is her father. She has a scrapbook of every article ever printed about you. Mum made it for her."

Silence fell upon them, engulfing them in their memories. They didn't speak for several long minutes; minutes in which they were both assessing their present situation. "I want to get to know my daughter," Harry finally said, breaking the silence.

Ginny turned around to face him, her eyes wet with tears and full of happiness. "You do?"

"I want both of you in my life Gin, I won't take no for an answer," he told her, making sure his meaning was very clear. It was.

In the moment before his mouth came crushing down upon hers, she heard him whisper, "I love you." Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly to her; afraid that he would disappear, like he always did in her dreams. It was the sweet kiss of a love rekindled and a fire that was to hot to put out. Ginny felt herself melting into him, becoming a part of him, it was just like old times, with one minor flaw; he still hadn't come clean with her about Malia.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and looked up into his eyes. They were dark with desire, hazy with passion; he was too far gone to realize that she had pulled away. Finally his eyes swam into focus and he stared at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me about Malia," she said as she took his hands in hers. Harry expelled a breath and sighed.

"You really want to know the truth?" Ginny nodded and Harry sighed again. It was time that he set things straight. "Malia Moon and her husband Kyle were beaters for the Canons. I thought that we were getting a bargain, two members for the price of one. They were good too; they could coordinate their movements unlike any other pair I've seen. They were closer than Fred and George even," Harry explained. Ginny couldn't understand the relevance of this, but she kept her mouth shut.

"They had been best friends from the age of three, neighbors first, and then students together in Ravenclaw and then they married. It seemed as though life was perfect for them, they were both beautiful, talented and perfect for one another. Malia had never been jealous before."

"What do you mean?" she was confused about this conversation. Harry hadn't even mentioned himself yet, and why Malia and Kyle's history was so important she couldn't understand. She knew Harry wouldn't tell her this for no reason though.

"All of her life Malia was Kyle's best and only friend. They confided only in each other, they talked only to each other and they were completely devoted to one another. She had problems with his fan-girls," Harry stopped and took a deep breath. This seemed to Ginny, to be the hardest part of the story for him to tell. She kissed him softly on the cheek then, trying to ease his conscious a bit, and telling him silently of her feelings for him, no matter what he said now.

"One evening Malia was visiting her parents, Kyle couldn't go with her because he and I were working out new moves for the team. A woman by the name of Susan Marks let herself into their flat and tried to get Kyle into bed. He was to smart for her of course and he very graciously let her out of his apartment. Somehow the story hit the Daily Prophet, but it was distorted. They made it sound like he had had a very scandalous affair with the woman. When Malia found out she was crushed beyond repair, and came to me for help."

Ginny could see where the story was going now. Malia had gone to Harry for comfort and when Harry had helped her they too were said to be having an affair. "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry for ever doubting you," she whispered tearfully.

"I'm not quite done yet Gin, save your tears for afterward," Harry said bitterly. "She came to me for the wrong thing. She told me that she needed someone to help her get over her husband, she tried to kiss me. I talked her out of her crazy idea and told her that if she wanted someone to talk to, I was there, but I didn't care for her in that respect. After that she would come to my flat often and we would talk for hours, or she would talk and I would listen. Eventually the press caught on and they printed a really brilliant story about us moving in together or something like that…"

"Harry Potter and Malia Moon caught in torrid love affair," Ginny quoted and Harry grimaced. "I read every story that involved the two of you. I heard everything from she was leaving her husband, to she was having your child. I ripped up the newspaper and set fire to it that day," Ginny admitted. He laughed and held her tightly. Only she could make him laugh when he felt like murdering the staff of the Daily Prophet. A sudden thought occurred to him then, and he took a deep breath, trying to gather strength.

"Ginny, I know that it has been years since we have been out. I was wondering whether you would like to come to dinner with me sometime next week." It was out, either she would reject him, or take the step necessary to get them back together again.

"I would like that Harry," she said softly, her lips moving in on his. Harry closed the distance between them and wound his arms tightly around her. At last, he was getting his second chance and he would never ever let her go.


	6. ReConnecting

_CH: 6- Reconnecting_

Leaving Natalie and Ginny at the Burrow was the hardest thing he had ever done. It was even harder than the first time he had left Ginny's side. This time he knew that he would be with them again soon, but he felt as if he were deserting them. Natalie's large brown eyes watched him as he said good bye to everyone, she seemed to be aware that he was leaving and she was hurt.

"Until Saturday night then," Harry said softly as he came to stand before Ginny. She couldn't speak, but she nodded her head briskly. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "It'll work out Gin, I promise."

"I trust you Harry," she whispered and moved her mouth slowly towards his. They kissed briefly and Harry pulled away to look at his daughter who was frowning at him.

"Are you going to say goodbye to me Natalie?" he asked. He wanted to call himself her father, but he hadn't earned that right yet. He hadn't spent enough time with her to ask her to call him daddy or even dad. She looked up into his bright green eyes and pouted.

"Only Daddy Michael can kiss Mommy," she said angrily. Everyone began to laugh at the confusion on Harry's face, and the anger on Natalie's.

"Sweetheart, Michael isn't your daddy anymore," Ginny explained gently. Natalie nodded as if she understood, but then she had something more to say to Harry.

"Why can't you stay here with us Harry? You are my daddy," she whispered tearfully. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny. She looked at him with an exasperated sigh, he didn't know his daughter well enough to answer that question without hurting her. It was an awkward position to be in.

"He lives in London Tallie," Ginny said as she knelt down beside Natalie. She had deprived them all of everything they really needed. Each other.

Harry sounded surprised at the shortened version of Natalie's name but he liked it. It fit the impish little girl in front of him. "I am going to visit as soon as I can," Harry promised.

Natalie just nodded her head and tried to wipe away the fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want you to go!" She cried and jumped into his arms, clinging tightly to him. Harry was surprised but he didn't let her go. Instead he held her tightly, kissing her hair.

"Why don't you come and visit me in London this week?" Harry asked, trying to get her spirits up. Natalie's eyes widened and she began to nod, but then she saw her mother and stopped, turning to her for advice.

"We'd love to Harry," Ginny whispered, tears filling her own eyes now. "Whenever you need us we'll be there…"

Harry walked through the door of his flat with a sigh. When he left it three days ago he had no idea that his entire life would have been turned upside-down. He never would have imagined that he had a daughter. It hit him then as he was taking his bag to his room.

He had a daughter.

It was like a thousand ton brick pelting him in the stomach. He had known about it, but until he had time to really think about it, it hadn't really made contact. He was a father to Ginny's child. Ginny had never lied to her daughter about who her father was, but she had lied to Harry. He still couldn't understand why he trusted her again, but something told him that it was important.

He looked at the comfortable bed with a smile of appreciation. He hadn't slept very well since he had left for the Burrow. It was time that he regained that crucial energy he had lost in the whole Natalie situation. He had Quidditch practice tomorrow and a game Friday evening. Every moment spent practicing would be crucial to the success of the team. He crawled into the bed and under the blankets; he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_It was dark outside and it was cold._

_Whether the cold was coming from inside him or whether it was just cold outside he didn't know. All he knew was that if Ginny walked out of his life again, he could never recover. She had done it once and his heart had broken, the second time she would take everything he had ever loved with him._

"_Not Natalie too," he said hoarsely and reached out to take his daughter in his arms._

"_Daddy," she whimpered and reached out her small arms to him. Ginny stepped between them and gazed at Harry with empty eyes._

"_You lied to us Harry, you said you loved us and would take care of us, but you lied…" Ginny said softly, tears falling down her cheeks. Harry looked into her brown eyes and saw the hurt and anger shining through them. He hadn't seen that look on her face since he had left her behind to go search for the Horcruxes. She hadn't even looked at him that way at the wedding, and then she had only been distrustful and cold. This was a thousand times worse. He knew he had blown his last chance with her now and nothing could redeem him in her eyes._

"_Natalie is coming with me, I don't think it was a good idea to trust you with her in the first place. You aren't fit to be a father Harry…"_

_She walked out the door without a look behind her and Harry felt as though the door was shutting on his life…_

Harry awoke with a start.

It took him several moments to clear his muddled thoughts and focus on the dream. Had this been a sign for the future, or was this his active imagination working overtime? He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his alarm clock, it was just after one in the morning, and practice wouldn't start for another seven hours. He groaned and fell back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

Harry had no idea how much time had passed while he stared at the ceiling trying to make sense of that dream. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep again after that dream, he kept seeing Ginny's anger at him over and over again. He took a deep breath and released it, trying to calm himself into sleep. It wouldn't come. He couldn't use any of his normal tactics to lull him back into the dream realm, but what if he used something he hadn't tried in years? It was worth a shot.

He fixed his mind solely on Ginny and his connection to her. He called out softly, begging for her, and waiting for her answer. It had been so long that he had tried this, that he wasn't sure the connection still existed. He wasn't even sure he could find his way back to her in the dark, but he called out to her, begging for an affirmation of what they had once had. It came in a wave of flowery perfume and a gentle tug on his heart; he always knew her scent and her response because it was so familiar to him. It was as if she was sleeping right beside him on the bed, enveloping him in her freckled ivory arms and smoothing down his hair. She had done this for him on numerous occasions in the past, mostly when he couldn't sleep.

He knew this had to be the same connection his father had had to his mother. He knew that when a Potter male found his soul mate they formed a connection, something that ran so deep they could feel each others emotions. When he had visited Potter Manor the summer after his defeat of Voldemort he had had some interesting discussions with the House Elves there and they had shown him into his family library. It had included a family tree (a bit like Sirius's) and several books on the Potter Family legacy. Harry still wasn't sure if any other couple had ever comforted each other using their connection, but he didn't know where he would have been without it. Ginny had come to his rescue many times using their connection to discover his mood or even his state of being, she had saved his life more than once.

Tonight though, all he needed was to wrap her arms around him, to wrap her scent around him as he fell asleep. She was the missing puzzle piece in his life and he wasn't sure how to fit her back in, but something was going to have to shift because he had a new piece to add as well, and she had her mother's amazing brown eyes.

The weather was sunny and warm when Ginny and Natalie walked onto the Quidditch pitch. Natalie was staring opened mouthed at the players in the sky, she had never seen professionals play Quidditch, the closest she had ever come to seeing a game was watching her Uncle's and aunt's play on the weekends in the paddock. This was fast-paced, no foul Quidditch and her father was up there. Ginny could tell Natalie was looking for him, and she knew the instant she found him, because her eyes lit up and she grinned broadly.

"Momma look!" Natalie squealed excitedly as Harry made a spectacular dive after a tiny gold speck. He flew back up amidst cheers and whistles from his team. Natalie was cheering as though she had never seen Uncle Charlie or her mother ever catch the Snitch before during a game, but Ginny knew that her daughter was just enraptured by the grace and fluidity her father showed on a broom.

Harry seemed to hear his daughter's cheers and he turned around on his broom and spotted them down on the ground. Without a word to his team mates he flew down and landed a meter from Natalie and scooped her up into his arms. "Hi Natalie, Hey Ginny," he greeted both girls before kissing his daughter in greeting. He then turned and placed a kiss to Ginny's cheek before turning back to Natalie. Ginny blushed brilliantly when he turned away, quite thankful that he didn't mention it.

"How have you girls been?" he asked. Natalie began chattering happily to him, recounting her week since he had last seen her. Ginny watched Harry's face as he listened to his daughter tell him all about her new baby cousin Charlie, and how she had wanted to hold him and Ginny had told her that she was to little.

Ginny groaned but Natalie only had eyes for Harry. She had one hand fisted in his Quidditch robes; the possessiveness was not lost on Ginny, but either Harry didn't notice it, or he didn't care. He was giving his full attention to the little raven haired girl in his arms.

"Mommy and I missed you all week," she finished.

Neither Harry nor Ginny knew what to say to this but of information, but Harry immediately turned it to his advantage. He smiled widely at Ginny and then pressed a kiss to Natalie's forehead. "I missed you too," he said, but his eyes were for Ginny alone.

"Well, it's just that…" Ginny began, but she didn't know how to explain her daughter's remark away. She finally settled on the truth. "Yes Harry, I missed you."

A heat filled his eyes at her words and she felt her face grow warm. She still loved him, still wanted him. She was giving him the chance to prove his worth, to prove that he could be a father, and a husband. It was only fair… and, she admitted to herself, she desperately wanted him to succeed.

Natalie had captured the attention of the entire team, Ginny suddenly realized as everyone huddled around her daughter. They were all asking her questions, and taking turns holding her. Ginny could tell that Natalie was enjoying being the center of attention, she never got special treatment at Grandma Molly's, there were simply too many grandchildren.

Ginny looked around the group, searching for a familiar face while Harry was busy talking to his assistant captain. Her eyes rested on a face she knew both from life, and from the front page of the Daily Prophet. Malia Moon was staring straight at her, tears running down her face at the sight of Ginny and her daughter. Ginny crossed the distance between them and the two women stared at each other, neither quite sure what to say.

"If I caused you any hurt with my actions…" Malia finally choked out, but Ginny put a finger to her own lips.

"Don't apologize, Harry explained everything to me," Ginny confided. Malia uttered a small cry and fell into Ginny's arms sobbing. Neither of them realized that the attention had shifted from Natalie to them.

"I didn't know he had a daughter, he never told any of us," Malia sobbed. Ginny stood stroking the woman's hair. It seemed odd that only a few days ago she had hated her, but now she hurt for her, and for what she had gone through.

"It's all right, Harry didn't even know," Ginny explained soothingly.

Malia pulled out of Ginny's arms and looked at her as though she had never seen her before in her life. "Harry didn't know he had a daughter? How is that possible?"

Harry must have overheard the conversation because he stepped up behind Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny and I split up after I joined the Cannons," he said softly, "she didn't want me to give up my dreams of playing professional Quidditch to stay at home and raise a baby."

Malia's eyes flickered between Harry and Ginny and with a nod she excused herself to the locker room, knowing she had overstepped her boundaries. Ginny watched her retreating back with pity coursing through her. Malia's life was falling apart around her, a possible divorce from a man she couldn't live without and now the man she had thrown herself at in a desperate moment turned out to have a family. It was a lot to carry around with you.

Ginny put her hand to her shoulder and felt Harry's hand there; unthinkingly she wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed his hand gently. She wanted them to be a real family, Harry, Natalie and her. It was something she had dreamed of since the moment she discovered she was pregnant. Now her dream was possible, and she wasn't going to throw the chance away just because Malia was hurt.

Kyle Moon walked up to her, running his hand through his hair as If he had no strength left. "I'm sorry about Malia; she was so close to recovery. We were beginning to put our marriage back together when she found out about you and your daughter. Harry announced everything when he got back from the wedding," he sighed then, trying to come up with the right words.

A sudden thought occurred to Ginny and she knew exactly why Malia would have been upset to find out that Harry had a daughter, why she had been so odd around the subject of children. "Malia can't have children can she?"

Kyle nodded wearily, his pain and heartbreak etched onto his face. "All our lives we planned on having a big family. Both of us were only children and we wanted a house full of laughter and children. We have so much love to give, to share with a family. We were devastated when we discovered that we would never have any."

"Then she read the Daily Prophet article about you and Susan," Harry supplied. Kyle nodded again.

"She thought that I wanted to get rid of her… to find a woman who could have children, a _real_ woman she called her. It killed her. Well… when Harry said he had a daughter…" he sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said softly though she knew it was inadequate for the pain they both felt. She felt Harry squeeze her shoulder and instinctively she moved backwards and into his arms. She felt them wrap around her, holding her tightly against him. It was like coming home.

"Kyle, you should go after her… remember what happened last time we left her in the locker room alone," Harry warned his friend. Kyle's eyes widened as he looked toward the building beside the field.

"She's alone?" he asked in a strangled voice. When Harry nodded Kyle ran as fast as he could, calling out his wife's name.

Ginny turned around in Harry's arms and gave him a quizzical look. "What happens when she is alone?"

"My first day of practice after the wedding, after I told the team about you and Natalie, Malia was the first to leave to go to the locker rooms. When we got there Kyle found her in the showers, naked and sitting on the floor, all the shower heads were on. We assumed she was trying to drown herself," Harry said wearily. Ginny knew her eyes were wide and horrified.

"Harry…" she began but he put a finger to her lips.

"Kyle and Malia have to deal with this on their own. You, Natalie and I have a dinner reservation in two hours and you both need to get ready," Harry said softly. She couldn't believe he was talking about dinner when Malia could be seriously hurt. He knew what she was worried and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about them Ginny, I placed a charm on the showers. Malia is probably just furious right now that she can't turn the shower on. I have to disarm the charm so we can all clean ourselves up. I'll pick you and Natalie up at the Burrow in ninety minutes."

Ginny grinned at Harry's brilliance, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't be late Genius… Natalie and I will be waiting."


	7. First Date: Part One

**CH 7- First Date: Part One**

"Natalie, can you please stop playing with the brush? Mommy needs it," Ginny said gently. Natalie turned to smile at her, her face bright with anticipation.

"We have to be pretty for Daddy," she said as she handed the hairbrush to her mother. Ginny pressed a kiss to Natalie's forehead.

"Yes we do sweetheart. Now go and see if Grandma has any biscuits for your father, I'm sure he misses her homemade goodies," she suggested. Natalie squealed excitedly and ran out of the room, hurrying down the stairs yelling for her grandmother. Ginny sighed in relief and turned to look at her reflection.

Her hair was lying in soft curls around her shoulders, pinned up and away from her face with small butterfly clips. It really wasn't her hair that she was worried about; she was worried about the whole package. She was worried that after all this time Harry wouldn't be able to accept her for the way she was now… that he would cling to the way she had looked and acted when they were at school together. She wanted him to appreciate the woman she had become, not just the girl she used to be. There was so much she had learned in the past seven years, and she needed him to accept all of it, not just a part.

She sighed and tugged on her dress, trying to get it to fall into place. She really wasn't comfortable wearing dresses, it just wasn't her style. Looking into the mirror she groaned. The dress was all wrong, it just didn't look right on her. Frustrated she pulled it off and sat down on her bed to jerk her hose off as well. In her hurry she ripped a hole in them and swore. Muttering curses she hurried over to her closet to try and find something appropriate. She was so involved in her search that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

Harry walked nervously up to the Burrow, with an armful of flowers for Ginny and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans for Natalie. He couldn't remember a time where he had ever been more nervous going on a date. Of course, he had never gone on a date with his daughter and her mother either. It was going to be a new experience for him, but since he knew that she had been married for a few years he assumed that the girls were old pros.

He stepped up to the kitchen door and knocked firmly, he was going to smile and be wonderful company, even though his stomach was knotted tightly. Seconds later Molly opened the door for him and he was almost knocked off his feet by Natalie who sprinted into his gift laden arms.

"Give him time to come inside," Molly told her granddaughter sternly and then she turned her bright smile on Harry. "Come inside dear; let me put your things on the table."

Harry walked inside, Natalie close to him and smiling at him with adoration. When he finally got all of his things put down and removed his coat his daughter was smiling at him expectantly. Harry chuckled and crouched down on the floor so he could look her in the eye. "Did you want something?"

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and squealed when he stood up, with her still clinging on. He swung her around and then set her back on the ground. "We made you biscuits!" she said excitedly and showed him the plate.

"Natalie measured all the ingredients on her own," Molly said proudly. The little girl blushed.

"Is Ginny coming soon?" Harry asked her.

"You can go and see her, she is doing her hair," Natalie said and sat down to eat one of the biscuits she made for her father. Harry chuckled again and made his way up the stairs.

He paused outside of Ginny's room, thought about knocking but then decided against it. If he and Ginny were going to try to work things out, they should be comfortable enough with each other to not have to knock. He pushed the door open and stopped still in the doorway. He could see Ginny looking through her closet… and she wasn't exactly dressed to go out.

Against his better judgment he walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. He leaned against it and watched her as she rifled through her clothes, muttering to herself. He didn't announce his presence; he just let himself feast on her ivory skin that was bared for his viewing. His eyes traced her soft shoulders, her back… down to her lithe legs that were free of hosiery or stockings.

He walked quietly over to her, his heart pounding in his chest. He pressed a kiss to her naked shoulder and she spun around fast, her body pressed up against his. Her breathe caught and she back away a step. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Natalie said that you were doing your hair and that I should come see you," he said. He knew that she could see the desire in his eyes because she melted a bit and let him move closer to her.

"I didn't like the dress I was wearing," she admitted as he took her into his arms.

"Wear jeans and a sweater," he suggested. He bent his head down to press kisses along her neck and she gasped.

"Why a sweater?" she asked, trying to keep cool as his kisses made her hotter.

"You'll see," he promised and bit her neck gently. She squealed.

"Let me get dressed, mum is going to wonder what we are doing up here," she reprimanded. Harry just grinned and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Let her wonder, we are adults you know," he teased. Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled out of his arms.

"Go downstairs, I'll be down in a few," she told him sternly. Harry raised his eyebrow and she giggled. "You are hopeless."

"I'm really just afraid to leave you," he said seriously.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You'll try to put on some fancy dress and it isn't necessary. I want you to wear jeans and a sweater," he crossed his arms and gave her a firm look.

She threw her hands up in the air, "I give up."

"That's better, now I'll just sit here and watch to make sure," he said with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ginny burst out laughing, "Is that what this is all about? You won't leave because you want to watch me change my clothes?"

"Not entirely, but it is a factor. I've never gotten to see it," he said seriously and lay back on her bed, propped up on his elbow.

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. "Well, since it is my decision whether you stay or go…"

Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen wiping the tears out of his eyes as he laughed. He sat down at the kitchen table and grinned up at Molly Weasley. "You raised a very feisty woman," he told her, helping himself to a biscuit.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Molly asked curiously. Natalie settled herself in the chair beside her father and stole another biscuit from the plate. "You aren't going to want dinner if you keep eating," she reprimanded the little girl. Natalie looked up to her father for support but he just gave her a wry smile and she sighed and put it back.

Harry looked up at Molly and gave her a solemn look, "Your daughter is mean."

"He just thinks I'm mean because I threw him out of my bedroom," Ginny teased as she entered the kitchen. She kissed the top of Natalie's head and then walked over to Harry. She did an exaggerated turn for him so that he could see her outfit. "Does this fit with your approval Harry?"

He stood up and pulled her into his arms, leaning close so that Molly and Natalie couldn't hear him. "I'll tell you later after we put Natalie to sleep," he whispered and kissed her neck.

Ginny was blushing when he pulled away, but she didn't say anything. All she could think was, _what exactly is Harry expecting from me? _Instead of worrying about it, she put a smile on her face. "Are we all ready to go then?" she asked.

Harry turned to Molly, "I'll have the girls back late, but don't worry, they are with me and I'll take good care of them," he promised with a wink. Molly kissed Harry's cheek.

"I trust you with my girls," she said, "now get going. I'm sure that you have peaked their curiosity about where you are taking them."

Molly ushered them out of the house and they walked out into the garden. "Okay now Natalie, I need you to hold on to your mum and my hands okay?" Harry told her. Natalie nodded and clutched their hands tight.

"Where are we going, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Just hold onto my hand and you'll see in just a moment," he promised. Ginny closed her eyes, squeezed Natalie's hand and suddenly felt her body being sucked through a tube of air. When they came out the other end Natalie was squealing with delight.

"I've never apparated before," she told him excitedly.

"Really, how did you get to the Quidditch field this afternoon?" he teased.

"We flooed into the office," Ginny informed him. She looked around to see where they were and realized that they were on the front steps of a building that looked very high class. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I wanted us to have our first dinner together in my flat," he admitted. Ginny saw the nervousness in his eyes and she felt her heart wrench for him. He was so worried about impressing them.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she agreed and Natalie looked up at the building.

"You live here?" the girl asked in awe. Ginny could see why Natalie looked so shocked. The building was massive, over thirty stories tall and it was all steel and glass. It didn't look like anything that either of them was used to, and it seemed odd to place Harry somewhere like that.

"I've lived here for five years now, it's just somewhere to sleep when I'm not on the road," he shrugged. "Come on up, I'm sure you are both hungry."

Harry turned on the electric lights as he walked into the flat and he moved aside to let the girls in. "Just put your robes on the rack and come inside, I'll get a fire going."

He helped the girls out of their robes and hung them up for them. "We'll just sit on the sofa, all right, Harry?" Ginny suggested motioning to the soft leather couch in front of the fireplace. He nodded and knelt by the hearth to start their fire. This gave Ginny time to look around the flat… well, it would be more accurately called a suite, or a penthouse. Just the entrance and living room were enormous. Harry lived in the topmost floor of the building, and it was easy to see that his suite encompassed the entire floor. It was tastefully decorated; soft shades of tan and ivory were dominant in the furniture and the walls. It all flowed together perfectly, but she still couldn't see Harry living here, it just wasn't his style.

Harry backed away from the fireplace and turned toward them with a smile on his face. "I have spaghetti on the stove," he said and at the look of shock on Ginny's face he hurried on, "it's a team favorite, we make it together a lot."

"Come sit by us for a little bit," Ginny suggested and without hesitation Harry hurried over to the couch and wrapped his arms around the girls. "We don't have to eat right now do we?"

"The spaghetti is being kept by a warming spell, we can eat whenever," he assured her and stroked her hair softly. Ginny felt that her life was finally coming together after being broken for a very long time. She could feel the warmth of Harry's arms as he cuddled her and Natalie close, it seemed like the missing piece of her life puzzle had finally clicked into place. She was content just to relax in his arms in front of the fire and leave all her worries for another day. From where she was right now… the future looked bright.

"You need a bigger sofa," Natalie suddenly said and Harry choked on a laugh.

"Why do you say that?"

"I feel squished over here," she announced, wriggling out of Ginny's arms. Ginny and Harry laughed together as their daughter scooted off of the sofa and sat on the floor in front of them. "Are we gonna eat soon? I'm starving."

Harry sighed as he let go of Ginny so they could both stand up and make their way to the kitchen. She surprised him by taking his hand and squeezing it softly. "I'm getting hungry too," she admitted.

"Your wish is my command," he teased, winking at her. Ginny blushed as she recalled other times he had told her that, occasionally with a lusty timbre in his voice.

"I command you to show us the kitchen," she teased back, trying to block those mental pictures. All of that was in the past, she didn't know if she would ever hear his voice thick with desire again and she didn't want to think about it. Harry seemed to have noticed that the twinkle in her eyes died because he stopped smiling and let go of her hand.

"Follow me, the kitchen is this way," he told them and led the way down the hall to a cozy room filled with candle light and the delicious aroma of simmering spaghetti sauce.

Their meal was filled with happy chatter as Natalie set the tone of the conversation with her outrageous stories about her cousins and things they had done. Ginny was able to laugh and enjoy the time spent, even knowing that she and Harry were bound to have a serious talk after dinner was over and Natalie had fallen asleep. She expected it, but she was worried that it was going to be either all talking about how he wanted to be a father to Natalie, and not a part of her life, or he was going to try and get physical with her and not talk… which she wasn't ready for. If she could find a happy medium she could relax, but her traitorous mind couldn't allow that possibility. She hadn't been happy for seven years, why should she be now?

Finally the meal was over and Harry carried all the plates to the sink, pausing to put the spaghetti in a bowl in his refrigerator. Ginny was shocked by all the muggle appliances he had and she commented on it.

"You have to understand that I was raised in a muggle home, I don't know how to function without all of them," he explained as he began to wash the dishes.

"Let me do that," Ginny told him and moved him aside gently. She used one of her mother's favorite household spells and soon the dishes were sparkling clean and put away in Harry's cabinets.

"You'll have to teach me that one," he grinned at her. Ginny couldn't help but smile back at him. It was so easy to fall into teasing back and forth with him, it was almost like it had been ingrained in her from birth… loving Harry.

"Harry…" she began as she reached out to him. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. They stood like that for several long moments, their arms wrapped tight around each other as they leaned against the sink. Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"If Natalie is asleep, I think we need to have that talk."


	8. First Date: Part Two

**CH 8- First Date: Part Two**

Ginny and Harry walked into the living room and found Natalie sprawled across the sofa, her hands curled softly against her cheek. "She sleeps like this every night," Ginny whispered to Harry as she smoothed her daughter's hair away from her cheek.

"She looks so peaceful," Harry commented, gazing at her with wonder and love in his eyes. It seemed as if he couldn't take his eyes off of the perfect child that Ginny had raised. He had missed seeing her grow up; it was almost like he had lost a part of him. He wanted to treasure each moment he had with her.

"She'll sleep for hours," Ginny said and took Harry's hand in hers, "let's have that talk."

"Wait, let me take her into the bedroom so that we can talk out here," he suggested and scooped the little girl up in his arms. Ginny watched as he cradled their daughter tenderly in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him as he walked back. She was blown away by the way he looked, it was almost like she had just realized the way he was dressed tonight. He had his hands in the pockets of a pair of jeans that looked tailored to fit him, which she assumed they actually had been. His turtleneck sweater was the same emerald green as his eyes, the color she liked him in best.

"You look nice," she said in a hoarse voice. Nice was an understatement actually, he looked beautiful… he always had.

"I haven't changed my clothes," he reminded her with a small smile. He was only a foot or so away from her now and her pulse was racing crazily.

"I guess my eyes finally opened," she whispered. Harry moved closer and put his hand on her cheek. Ginny's breathe caught in her throat and she looked up into his eyes.

"I've been waiting to get you alone since I first saw you in the kitchen at the Burrow last week," he murmured as he leaned down and nibbled on her ear. Her breathe was coming in short shallow gasps now and she couldn't slow down her heart.

"Why is that?" she managed and Harry's lips moved across her cheek and fastened onto her lips. He moved her backwards slowly, her legs hit the arm of the sofa and they fell into a tangled mass of arms, legs and lips searching hungrily for each other. His hand moved up inside the back of her sweater and she moaned into his mouth. He took this as permission and his hand moved around to the front where he cupped one of her breasts in his hand.

Ginny jumped up and away from him, gasping for breath. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting up and panting and gasping as well. His face was flushed and Ginny could see from the bulge in his pants that he was already ready for her… but she wasn't ready for this, not yet.

"I thought we were going to talk," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around her chest. Harry ran a hand through his hair and he looked back up at her. Ginny could see that he was confused and hurt, and he couldn't understand why she had left him on the sofa.

He turned and sat down, his head buried in his hands as he tried to pull himself together. After a few minutes, the evidence of his desire for her faded away and he was able to look at her again. "Come sit by me, I won't touch you," he promised and Ginny walked cautiously over to sit beside him.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry about all of this. I guess I just don't know what it is you want," she said softly reaching for his hand. He enclosed her small hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I thought I told you that already," he said in a husky voice. "I want to be Natalie's father and fill whatever position you'll let me have in your life. I'll be your boyfriend, your lover… I'll be anything."

Ginny noticed that he didn't mention being a husband and her hopes fell. It was too soon to hope that he would want to be a permanent fixture in their lives, but it still hurt that he didn't seem to want it. "How long will you be there for us? Will you leave when you think that Natalie has had enough of you? Will you be her father until it gets hard and then leave us again?"

Harry flinched at the bitterness in her words, but her hand was still in his, so he decided that he could still make this work. "Ginny, why don't you and Natalie move into the flat with me? It would be easier to spend time together. We could make a home here," he suggested.

"I don't think you understand that I'm not the same person I was when we were at school together. I'm not the same girl that had broomstick races with you in the paddock behind my house. I've grown up and changed so much in the past seven years," she said firmly, but her mind was fluttering frantically. _I'm afraid you will realize that I'm not as reckless and brave as I once was. I'm afraid that you'll realize it and then you won't want me anymore, _she thought desperately.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Harry asked, touching her face gently. She flinched and moved away from him, letting his hand go. "Dammit, what happened to you to make you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Ginny whispered, her heart thumping against her chest. This was what she didn't want to bring up; she didn't want Harry to know what she had been through with her husband.

"What are you afraid of? Who is it?" Harry demanded. He could see the fear in her eyes, but he believed her that she wasn't scared of him. All he wanted to do was hold her, make love to her and make her feel safe again. He felt scared seeing fear in those familiar and once courageous brown eyes.

"I…I can't," she whimpered as tears coursed down her cheeks. She turned away from him and curled her body up tightly, wrapping her arms around her legs and sobbing. It was such a heart wrenching picture that Harry could hardly stand to watch her.

Suddenly pain and realization wrenched through him like a knife. She still didn't trust him enough to tell him about what had happened to her in the last seven years. She didn't feel as though he had the right to know what she had gone through. It hurt him more than he had even been hurt by her before.

"If you can't even trust me a little, why are we trying to make this work?" he asked softly, not able to look at her as he said it. He knew that by pushing her he could actually be pushing her out of his life, but it needed to be said.

"I hate myself for what I have become, can't you understand that? I don't like to be afraid. When you and I were together I was brave and strong and in control. I haven't been able to be that person since I left you. Do you think I'm proud of the person I've become?" she whispered achingly. She moved her hand up to touch Harry's face, afraid that he would flinch away from her. When he didn't she ran her fingers around his neck and forced him to look at her.

"I will do everything I can to be apart of you and Natalie's life. I can't do that if you won't open up to me," he replied.

Their eyes were locked. Harry was searching for the truth that lay at the heart of her fear, and Ginny was looking for the proof that he really did care for her. Ginny found it… Harry didn't. "You really do want to be with us," Ginny's voice broke as she wrapped her arms tight around him.

"I told you that I did, you just wouldn't listen to me," he whispered into her hair. He held her tightly against him, savoring the feel of her in his arms. He wanted to be able to feel this everyday for the rest of his life. He knew that it was within his grasp if he could just make things work right now. The rest would come easily.

When she finally pulled away there was a new hope shining in her eyes that Harry was thrilled to see. It was a sign that perhaps everything would work out for the best. He kissed her forehead lightly and cradled her against him again. When she tried to move away he tightened his hold. "Don't move yet, just stay for a few more moments. I won't try anything, I just want to hold you," he begged.

Ginny relaxed in his arms and wrapped her own around him once again. The tension in Harry's body melted away when he felt her gentle fingers brush the hair at the nape of his neck. It was a familiar feeling, one that he could remember from the days when he and Ginny had been young and carefree and in love. It was comforting to know that he could still feel so relaxed at her touch.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you," she told him in a whisper so soft he almost couldn't hear it. He moved his hand up to rub her back gently and he kissed her forehead again. He was trying to restrain himself from doing what he so desperately wanted to do. He had to keep himself focused on her needs instead, that made it easier to accomplish.

"Is this why you have been so worried all night long?" he asked.

"I suppose that I have become accustomed to not getting what I want. I can't imagine that everything is going to turn out the way I want it to anymore. I want so badly to be with you and Natalie in our own little family that I can't believe it will happen," she admitted.

"Does this have anything to do with Michael and why you got divorced?" Harry asked in a loving and soothing tone. Ginny stiffened at the mention of his name.

"I don't want to talk about it," she cried in an anguished voice. She was shivering violently now, and Harry knew it couldn't be from cold because the fire had made the room more than comfortable. Tears were finding their way out of the corners of her eyes and she brushed them away hastily. She pulled herself out of his arms, pushing him away from her.

"If he hurt you in any way…"

"He hurt me in every way," Ginny said vehemently as if her feelings were suddenly exploding out of her, "if he wasn't hitting me for mentioning your name in our house, he was belittling me for writing in my diary… a d-diary I was keeping for you so that you could read about her first step, or her first word. He would bruise me with his kisses or force me into bed to make me forget about you. I began to hate him so much. He wasn't like that when I married him."

She was sobbing into Harry's shoulder now, harsh racking sobs that had his heart breaking. "I didn't want to tell you. I thought it would be better if you didn't know the kind of abuse I suffered at his hands." He could tell she was still trying to keep it in, but it was no good now because it was out.

"How long were you married to him?" he asked, not mentioning the diary she had talked about. He figured that he could always ask her about that another day.

"We were married four and a half years. He married me during our Auror training and I thought he was so different than he had been at school. He seemed more grown up and sure of himself. I didn't see that he was still the sulky child underneath…" Ginny faded off and Harry turned her face to him. Tears were streaking down her cheeks and he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here to take care of you," he promised and kissed her again. Ginny responded slowly, just brushing her lips over his, but eventually he coaxed her to deepen the kiss. Their tongues touched briefly, but he kept it soft and sweet, so she would understand he wasn't asking more from her than she was willing to give.

Her arms snaked up his chest and wound around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She moaned softly and it was his undoing. He brought his hand up to her side and stroked it lightly as he moved his hand underneath the fabric of her sweater. She pulled her head back and Harry thought that she was going to stop him again. She surprised him by whispering one heated word, "Yes."

It was then that he knew he needed to stop. He couldn't make love to her for their first time in years on a sofa, with their daughter in the next room… after talking about her abusive first husband. He knew that the timing was wrong; she was being carried away by her emotions. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, to her cheek and then to her forehead as he gradually pulled away. When she gave him a look of hurt and anguish he put his hand to her face and brushed away a tear from her eye. "Do you see this?" he asked and she looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" she muttered and tried to sit up and away from him. Harry pulled her tight to him and shook his head.

"Don't you leave me; I want to explain something to you. Do you see this tear?" he asked again and Ginny nodded wearily. "I want to make love to you, all you have to do is feel me and you know it's true." He put her hand to him and she blushed, but didn't pull her hand away. Harry gritted his teeth and moved it away for her.

"If that's true then why did you stop?" She was still hurt from being pushed away and he knew he had to explain it soon or her fragile self-esteem would take another blow.

"I stopped because I love you. Dammit Ginny, if I had kept going then I would have been using you in a fragile state. I want everything to be right with us when we finally come together again. Do you really think that continuing this right now would make you feel any better about what happened with Michael?" He was trying to get her to agree with him, but he could see that she did still not quite understand him.

"I want the setting to be perfect when we finally make love. I don't want Natalie to be in the next room, and to have you be nervous about her walking in on us. I don't want Michael's memory to be looming over us. I want it to be me and you, with as much time on our hands as we want. I want to be able to kiss every inch of you without worrying about you wondering whether I really love you or not. I want you to be able to whimper and moan with pleasure, not with sorrow."

Ginny's face was scarlet now, but there was a small smile on her lips. Harry knew that he had made his point and he breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny's fingers were splayed across his chest and she was looking at them as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He chuckled because he knew the kind of thoughts that were now running through her mind.

"When is the earliest time we can arrange something like that?" There was hunger and anticipation in her voice, as well as nervousness. Harry tipped her chin up to look at him but he wasn't smiling. He was giving her a very serious look.

"It won't happen until you tell me everything that happened between you and Michael. I told you I don't want this looming over us, I want to get past this and start building a future for us. We can't do that until the past is behind us," he kissed her tenderly.

"Tell me again that you love me," she begged. Harry knew it was an answer of sorts, and he was willing to take it… for now.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I think you are strong and courageous and brilliant and no one will ever be able to convince me otherwise," he whispered with aching gentleness. Tears filled Ginny's eyes again, but these were tears of joy and hope.

"If you believe it, then maybe in time I'll be able to believe it again too," she told him bringing her lips to his for another kiss. He responded, but only for a short kiss, he knew that anything more would lead to breaking his promise to her.

He rested his forehead against hers and let himself soak in the moment. Things were finally getting cleared up between them and he knew it was for the best. He decided to try and lighten the subject until she was able to talk about her disastrous marriage again. "When were you planning to send me this diary of yours?"

Ginny laughed and snuggled into his arms. "I wasn't sure if I ever would in all honesty. I couldn't seem to help myself though. I suppose I'm going to give it to you someday, after all I did write it for you. It gives an outline of Natalie's life from the day I found out I was pregnant until Michael and my divorce. I didn't have the energy to write anything after that."

"I'd really like to see it, I think that it'd help me get to know my daughter better," he paused and then smiled down at Ginny, "I want her to call me daddy when she feels comfortable enough with me. It has never been something I've thought about a lot, but now that I have a child, I want to be her father in every way I can."

"You have to give her some time Harry, this is new to her too. She has known about you her whole life, but I know that we weren't ready for something quite like this. It's put a new twist in our lives that we haven't discovered the right way to deal with yet. We will figure it out; it'll just take all of us some time…"

"…Tell me a story about Natalie's childhood," Harry asked as they cuddled together on the floor in front of the fire an hour later. He had gone to grab a blanket for them earlier and she had told him about her life with Michael. From the haunted look in her eyes when she talked about it, Harry knew it had been a life changing experience. At points it had been all he could do not to interrupt her and demand why she had let the abuse continue, but he had kept himself under control and let her finish her story. He had let her cry on his shoulder when she talked about the more terrifying abuse that had happened in bed. Finally he felt that she had exhausted the subject for one night and he was trying to put her in a better mood. He felt he was succeeding now that Natalie was their subject.

Ginny had a smile on her face as she contemplated all the years of memories her daughter had brought her. "I have a really good story actually," she said and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "She was about two years old and Michael was away on an Auror mission, so she and I were home alone. I remember waking up to see that the bassinet was empty and my heart was racing wildly. I wasn't quite twenty at the time, so being a mother to a toddler was a scary thing in itself, let alone a toddler who was a witch. I could hear strange noises coming from the kitchen so I went to investigate…"

"What was it?" Harry interrupted. Ginny gave him a stern look but then softened it with a playful kiss.

"If you would let me finish the story without stopping me I could tell you," she suggested. Harry grabbed her sides and began to tickle her until she squealed. "Not fair! Tickling is against the rules."

"What rules?" Harry asked as he lay gasping for breath from laughing so hard. Ginny rolled over on top of him and smiled brightly.

"You can't just tickle me and assume I'll forget you interrupted me," she teased. Harry leaned up on his elbows and kissed her again.

"I can't get enough of you," he said, but he wasn't teasing and Ginny knew it. She blushed and moved back to his side to resume her story.

"I went to the kitchen and found my wand in her hand," she continued and Harry settled back to enjoy the story, knowing that he had been right earlier when he had stopped them from going any farther. She hadn't been ready for it. "The pots and pans were all banging into one another and making a huge racket. When I finally pulled it out of her grasp she smiled at me and said happily, 'music mommy'." She was chuckling at the memory and Harry watched the firelight dance over her face and hair. She looked like a goddess, though she would never see it herself.

"I'm sure that your mother had the same problems with you," Harry said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum has reminded me over and over when I complain about how wild Natalie is, that she is just like me when I was a little girl," she half-joked.

Harry was silent as he watched her tuck her hair back behind her ears with a gesture that he found achingly familiar. He remembered how she would do that while she was studying, or when she was thinking hard about something… or even when she was laughing. It was just a natural gesture that she did, and it made his insides weak. "Ginny, please move in with me," he repeated his earlier request and Ginny turned to look him in the eyes.

"I don't think Natalie is ready to be taken away from her family yet," Ginny replied.

"I think that if you wait for Natalie to be ready, you'll never do it," Harry said seriously. Ginny looked toward the bedroom where her daughter lay sleeping and then back at Harry.

"I'm not ready either."

He had been waiting for her to say that, because he knew that it was her feelings and not Natalie's that she had really been talking about. He was just glad that she had voiced it. "The invitation is always open," he said and stood up, offering her his hand. "You need to get home; it's nearly one in the morning."

Ginny looked down at her watch and then nodded, heading toward the bedroom. Harry grabbed her elbow and she turned to look at him. "What is it Harry?"

"I'm not a very patient man, so don't make me wait too long," he told her, referring to his request for her to move in. Ginny blushed and took a step towards him.

"When I'm ready you'll know, and don't worry… I'm not very patient either."


	9. Natalie's Birthday

**CH 9: Natalie's Birthday**

"We have to cut practice a bit short this evening," Harry announced to his team after he had called a time-out. Gregory King, the team's Keeper gave a sigh and mopped his sweaty brow.

"We haven't got time for this, Harry, you know that the league championship is coming up at the end of next month," he complained.

"Look, it's my daughter's birthday party this evening. I haven't been able to be a part of any of her previous birthdays and this means a lot to her," Harry said looking around at his team, _and to me_, he thought.

"I don't think…" he began but Harry cut him off.

"It doesn't matter what you think, King. I'm still the team Captain and I know that we have the best damn team we have had in years. Stopping an hour early one night isn't going to kill our chances for the league championship."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and Greg sighed. He turned away from Harry and hopped back on his broom. "You can all go home, but I'm going to stay and work on my defensive flying."

As the team watched him speed away Harry gave them a look that said "leave this to me" and they hurried off to the showers. All of them at one time or another had been left alone with their captain after mouthing off and they didn't want to stay around for what was coming. It was bad enough to be in that position once, let alone listen to a teammate get called on their bad behavior.

Harry jumped on his broom and flew up to face Greg. "If you don't pull your knickers out of your arse and become a team player I'm going to have to let you go next season. We both know that you are the best Keeper this team has had in nearly a hundred years, but that doesn't give you the right to call me out on my decision to end practice early. If you don't think I'm being professional we can have it out right here on the field. I know more about Captaining a team than you think I do, and I will not have you judging my decisions."

"This isn't about just the practice today, Harry," Greg said angrily, "For the past month, since you found out that you have a daughter this team has become less important to you. You find reasons to change the practice schedule so that you can spend time with your child and her mother. _That _isn't being professional and you know it."

Harry flinched as Greg's words hit him. It was true that he had been fitting Ginny and Natalie into his schedule, but wasn't that what you were supposed to do when you had a family? It was true that he and Ginny were still living in two separate homes, and that they hadn't made any definite plans for the future… but Dammit, he loved them both more than he ever thought possible.

Harry didn't know how to explain this to his Keeper, it was something new in his life and he wasn't sure how to put it into perspective for him. He raked a hand through his hair and then stopped as an idea came to him. He knew how to get his point across.

"Do you have children or a wife?" Harry asked.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Greg bit at him.

"Answer the question," Harry ordered. He was the captain after all, and if he had to use all of his authority to make Greg understand this, he wouldn't hesitate.

"I'm engaged, and I'll be married in August after the season is over," Greg answered shortly, giving Harry a 'what does this have to do with anything' look.

Harry smiled sadly, "Why don't you go and spend this extra hour you now have with her? I'm sure that she would appreciate seeing you a little bit more."

"She understands how important this team is to me," he said in a tone that told Harry he still didn't get the point. Harry sighed and decided to cross the personal boundary line… it was his last chance to get him to see.

"Do you love your fiancé?"

Greg's eyes widened with shock at the question. Then he bit his lip and looked down at the handle of his broom. "I love her more than anything."

"More than Quidditch?" Harry asked casually. Greg's eyes flew to his as understanding hit him. "Look, I know that this team means a lot to you. It means a lot to me too, I rebuilt it from the ground up after I was made captain…"

"…but your family means more," Greg finished and Harry nodded. Greg looked around the stadium, as if he was making a decision. Then he turned back to Harry and grinned, "I think I know what you mean… thank you."

The two men flew back down to the ground and looked at each other. "I have a birthday party to go to, and I think you have a wonderful woman waiting at home for you," Harry said and put his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"I think I'll take her out, thanks, Harry."

"From now on just make sure to put things in perspective," Harry suggested as they walked toward the showers. Harry felt confident that King would play even better the next day.

"Is Harry really coming to my birthday party?" Natalie asked Ginny as they worked on frosting the large birthday cake. It was over three feet tall and covered in pink and blue roses made of candy. Natalie had picked out the design from a book and Ginny and Molly had put everything together. They were finally finishing it up.

"When we talked last night he said that he couldn't wait to come," Ginny told her daughter with a grin on her face. "Harry is so excited to be a part of your birthday."

"Is he bringing me a present?" she asked worriedly, "I mean, he hasn't come before. Does he know that he needs to?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Tallie, he told me he had the perfect idea for a gift," Ginny turned to her little girl and ruffled her dark hair. Ginny was grateful that Natalie had Harry's hair instead of hers. She had always hated the color when she was girl, even though Harry swore up and down that he loved it. Her childhood hatred of it though was something she could never get over.

"I have a present for him too," Natalie said as she stuck her finger in the bowl of frosting. Ginny batted her hand away without thinking about it.

"What kind of present? I don't remember giving you money to buy anything," she said but Natalie shook her head.

"It's a surprise, Grandma said that Harry would really like it," her daughter said with a happy gleam in her eyes.

Before Ginny could ask what she was referring to she heard people thundering down the stairs. "That will be the family; can you get everyone into the dining room sweetheart? I just have to finish decorating the cake."

"Yes mum," Natalie said and skipped out of the kitchen, humming happily to herself.

Harry found himself sitting in the dining room at the Burrow an hour later surrounded by Ginny's family. Natalie was sitting to his right side as she watched her cousins teasing each other and bringing in her gifts to set on the table. Harry had let Natalie hold his package in her hands while she waited for everyone to calm down and get the party started. She had told him that she wanted to open his gift first and Harry couldn't refuse her when she had smiled so sweetly at him. Already his daughter had that effect on him, but far from being worried about it, he relished in it.

"You are going to spoil her rotten," Ginny whispered in his ear as she came up behind him. Harry turned to look at her and grinned brightly.

"I know, and I can't wait until you are both living with me so I can do it all the time," he whispered teasingly and kissed her gently.

"Eww!"

Harry turned to the source of the shouts and saw that half a dozen Weasley children had seen their kiss. "If you think that was gross you'll hate this," he promised and pulled a laughing Ginny into his lap as he kissed her heatedly. All the children giggled and gave another chorus of "eww" and "gross" but Harry just winked as Ginny pulled away, flushing brightly.

"If Harry and your mum are done snogging then maybe we can get to the present opening," George teased. Natalie grinned up at her parents and then turned to look at her gifts.

"I want to open Harry's first," she told everyone.

"Wait, you have to blow out the candles on your cake first," Molly interrupted and with a flick of her wand a large tiered birthday cake rolled out of the kitchen and into the large dining room. Everyone stated their approval at the size of it and Natalie clapped her hands excitedly as the seven candles all lit up on the top of it.

"Can you hold me up so I can reach the top, Harry?" she asked. Harry smiled at his daughter and hoisted her up on his shoulder. After a loud and raucous version of Happy Birthday was sung Natalie leaned over the cake and blew out all the candles with one breath. Harry put her back on her chair and she immediately picked up his gift again.

"I'll hand out the cake while you open gifts, Natalie," Molly suggested and Natalie eagerly agreed. She ripped the paper off of the large, oddly wrapped package and squealed with delight when she saw what it was.

"It wasn't my idea actually, Gregory King, the Keeper said that she would probably like it," Harry admitted. Natalie was holding in her hands a weather beaten looking Quaffle that was covered in signatures and birthday greetings from the entire Chuddley Cannons team.

"Harry, why didn't I get that for my birthday?" Ron asked as he looked at the Quaffle with desire in his eyes. It was widely known that the Cannons were Ron's favorite team, and had been for years.

"Most likely because you were getting better gifts than this while on your honeymoon," Harry said dryly and all the adults laughed as Ron's ears turned red.

Natalie was so enthralled with the Quaffle that Ginny had to remove it from the table so that her daughter would finish opening her other gifts. It was a quarter of an hour later when Natalie finished unwrapping the last gift. Among her many presents were joke items from her Uncle's Fred and George, books of Elementary magic from Percy and Penny, a box of tiny jewels found in a pyramid in Egypt from Bill and Fleur, Megan and Charlie bought her a Crup-whom Natalie immediately named Chocolate, a small broomstick from Ron and Hermione (though Hermione had the look of someone who had been forced into buying the gift) and pretty ornaments for her hair and a wizard doll from her Grandparents.

"Mum, did you forget about me?" Natalie asked looking up at her mother with tears in her eyes. Ginny leaned down to hug her daughter and she pulled out a gift from under the table where Chocolate was nipping playfully at her fingers.

"Of course not Tallie, I just wanted to save this gift for last," she said and handed Natalie a small gift. She unwrapped the small box and found inside it a locket with Ginny and Harry's pictures in it. "I want you to have Harry and me with you wherever you go."

Natalie hugged her mother tightly and looked up at Harry. "Can you put it on me?" she asked. Harry nodded solemnly and leaned down to clasp the tiny necklace around her throat.

"I actually have one more gift for you," Harry admitted and pulled a box slightly larger than the size of the one Ginny had given her out of his pocket. "This gift is very special."

Natalie took it almost reverently in her hands and looked at it with great interest. She peeled the paper away from it and saw a tiny fairy made of colored glass with feathers for wings. The wings were emerald green like Harry's eyes, but the fairy herself had black hair and brown eyes. She looked like Natalie.

"I went to a store in London that makes glass items, and the proprietor said that if I had a picture of you, he could make a likeness of you in the fairy," Harry explained. "It is some wonderful magic they use in that shop."

"It's beautiful," Ginny breathed, but it seemed that Natalie was speechless; she hadn't said a word yet. "Don't you like it, Tallie?"

Natalie looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Mum, she looks like me!"

Harry laughed, "That's because it is supposed to look like you. You are my little fairy princess."

"Thank you daddy," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry felt tears rush to his eyes as he realized what she had called him.

"No, thank you, Natalie."

Ginny hummed softly to herself as she walked down the stairs and into the living room where Harry sat waiting for her. She had just put Natalie to bed (which had been difficult because her daughter was still full of energy from her party, and Chocolate didn't want to stay off the bed) and was looking forward to some time alone with Harry. She grinned as she saw that he had started a fire in the fireplace. "This looks cozy," she said softly.

Harry turned to look at her and a lazy smile came to his lips. "I was going for a romantic atmosphere," he teased. Ginny laughed and sat down beside him, immediately snuggling into his arms.

"I think you achieved it," she said and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw line. Harry squeezed her tighter and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Thank you for coming tonight, it meant a lot to your daughter."

"I don't think you could have kept me away," he said softly and Ginny knew without looking into his eyes that he was telling the truth. He was quiet for a moment, but when he spoke again there was a grin in his voice. "Do you know what today is?"

"Of course, it's March 30th," Ginny said in a matter-o-fact tone. "Why?"

"I was just thinking about what day was nine months before this one," Harry said with a familiar gleam in his eye. Ginny burst out laughing and turned her face to look up at him.

"You can't be serious!" she said but Harry moved his hand up to cup her cheek tenderly.

"You don't remember that night?" he asked. Ginny felt her face burn with embarrassment. Of course she remembered that night, how could she have forgotten it? She looked into his eyes and saw them burn with desire. "Do you remember what I told you that day?"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She did remember what he had said to her, it had been the most powerful thing he had ever told her in her life. "You said that our love went deeper than a simple emotion. You told me that we were connected to each other in ways that other people only dreamed about," she whispered.

"I still stand by that today, Gin. You are a part of me in a way no one can ever be. Haven't you ever felt it?" Harry asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Ginny knew what he was referring too. There was something special that she felt with him, a way that she could not only sense his emotions… but feel them as well. She remembered during the war how she would have the urge to comfort him, to hold him when he was away from her, and as odd as it sounded, she knew that he was in her arms. Her eyes met his and she gave a soft nod. "I have felt it, Harry. It's powerful," she whispered.

Harry crushed her to his chest and she heard his heart beating rapidly. He didn't say anything, he just held her tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go. Ginny touched her fingertips lightly to his heart and she felt it quicken beneath her fingers. They looked into each others eyes again and Ginny lifted her lips to his with a feather light touch. She began to pull away but Harry laughed a deep throaty laugh. "You don't think you can get away from me that easily?" he asked against her lips.

"Kiss me," she breathed softly and he did. His lips crashed down on hers roughly and hungrily. A moan of satisfaction escaped her and she threaded her fingers in his thick dark hair. She wanted him more than she ever had before; there was an ache inside her that only he could sooth. Greedily her tongue entered his mouth and he accepted her offering by giving her his tongue in return.

It was a hot kiss, broken only by soft moans and roaming hands. When they finally broke away they were both breathing hard and grinning at each other. "At least we know we haven't lost our touch," Harry teased. Ginny laughed huskily and touched his cheek with gentle fingers.

"Come upstairs to bed with me," she whispered, "I happen to be very good at sound repressing charms. We can put one on my room."

Harry shook his head, smiling wryly, "Don't you remember what I told you before? I don't want us to rush anything. I would rather wait longer and have more time to spend on us, then make love to you now and have us worrying about a break in your charm work."

Ginny sighed, her gaze on his chest, "I suppose you are right…" her eyes met his, "but it doesn't keep me from wanting you right now."

"If you are serious about this, I can find a way to make this work out," Harry suggested, "The Cannons have a match tomorrow, I can get you, Natalie and Ron tickets to it. Tell Ron that the price of his ticket is taking care of Natalie for the weekend… so you can spend it with me."

A slow grin came to Ginny's face. "I think I can make that work."

Harry pulled her back into his arms and they lay cuddled together on the sofa. "I have the utmost faith in you. Now, if you'd like we can make some plans for the weekend," he suggested.

"I just figured we could spend it all in bed," Ginny said, her fingers playing teasingly against his chest.

Harry grinned at her, "I like the way you think…"


	10. Cannons vs Harpies

**Chapter 10: Cannons vs. Harpies**

Harry clutched his broomstick tightly in his hands. This was the first match he would be playing in that Ginny and Natalie were going to be watching… he was so nervous he couldn't breathe.

"Harry, you need to relax. This isn't a game to worry about, it's just the Harpies," said a comforting voice from behind him. Harry turned to look at his teammates and he saw them all grinning at him.

"What?" he asked nervously, clutching his broom even tighter.

"If you snap your Firebolt, you'll have to ride one of the league standard brooms," Brie McKean, one of his chasers, teased him. Harry made a face as he thought of riding one of the league brooms. They were slow and weighty, not exactly the best broom for a match. He sighed and released his choke hold on the broom.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered. It wasn't that Ginny had never seen him play before, because she had. They had played on the same team at Hogwarts. He was more worried about how his daughter was going to see him. Would she think that he was a good player? Would she enjoy the game?

"I think you just need to relax, we have the best team the Cannons have seen in over 100 years. There isn't any reason to get worried now," said King and he patted Harry on the back. Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"All right team, just try to stay focused today. The conditions are cloudy, so we won't have to worry about the sun getting in our way. This is our home pitch; we know it and every weakness in the enchantments around it. There is no reason we shouldn't win this match," he said seriously, trying to cast all of his doubts to the side. His team beamed at him, this was the captain they knew. "Now get out on the pitch and show the Harpies what we are made of!"

The team cheered and everyone picked up their brooms and headed outside toward the pitch. Harry took a deep breath and then followed his team out; it was going to be an interesting game.

"Where is daddy?" Natalie asked impatiently as she sat in the stands beside her mother. Ginny was trying to keep her still but was about to give up. Her daughter had too much energy to keep her still for long, especially where her father was concerned.

"I'm not sure Tallie, but the match should begin soon, so I assume he will be out on the pitch soon," Ginny said. Natalie sighed and turned to her Uncle Ron.

"Will you read to me?" she asked and pointed at the program that he was leafing through. Ron chuckled and put his arm around his niece.

"This isn't a story, sweetheart. This is a list of all the players and their backgrounds," he explained.

"What's a background?" she asked interestedly.

"It explains where the person is from, who their family is; if they have played Quidditch before and how many years they have been on the team. The Holyhead Harpies are the only all girl team in the world," he told her.

"Can you read me my daddy's background?" she asked.

Ron leafed through the program until he found Harry's page. "Harry Potter is the captain and seeker for the Chudley Cannons. He has been with the team for seven years and been the captain for three. He has taken the team to the Britain and Ireland Cup Championship six out of seven years and won all six matches. He has been named the Most Important Player of the League for the last four years, and is the most popular choice again this year."

Natalie grinned and then her attention was caught by an orange flicker from the corner of the field. "Look!" she cried and Ron and Ginny turned to see what she was pointing at.

There were two men shooting orange sparks from their wands from the right side of the field, the home team's side. "That must be how they announce the team's entrance," Ron said excitedly and sure enough under the shower of sparks walked seven people in bright orange Quidditch robes. The crowd began to cheer loudly as their team's entered the field; Ginny thought her ear drums were going to explode from all the noise.

"Welcome to the semi-finals of the British and Irish League Championship," a loud booming voice was suddenly heard throughout the stadium, "This match will determine which team moves onto the finals in a fortnight. There are only eight teams left remaining in the semi-finals of the championship, The Chudley Cannons, The Holyhead Harpies, The Appleby Arrows, The Falmouth Falcons, The Tutshill Tornados, The Wimbourne Wasps, Pride of Portree, and Puddlemere United. The Cannons and the Harpies aren't strangers to the League Championship, so let's get the match started. Fans make some noise!"

Ginny laughed as she realized who the commentator was. It shouldn't have taken her as long to figure out who it was as it did, because she had heard his voice during more Quidditch matches than she could remember. She turned to make sure she was right and saw Lee Jordan in the commentator booth. It felt just like old times at Hogwarts.

"Mum, look at daddy," Natalie cried excitedly. Ginny turned her attention back toward the field and she saw Harry and the rest of the Cannons zip by on their broomsticks. She yelled so loud that her throat felt as if it was on fire, but she didn't care. This was Quidditch, and Harry was seeking for the match… she couldn't wait for it to begin.

"The teams meet on the center of the field," Lee began and everyone quieted down as Harry shook hands with the Harpy captain Gwenog Jones. "The teams rise into the air… and the balls are released! Barlow of the Cannons takes the Quaffle and hands it to McKean who tosses it to Farley…"

Ginny watched as the Cannon chasers took total control of the field. She remembered how it felt to have a strong connection with your fellow chasers, you had to know their minds intimately or else you'd be just another team. She saw the lone female chaser score the first goal of the game and she screamed excitedly. She had missed Quidditch in her life.

The last professional Quidditch match she had gone to had been the Quidditch World Cup, and this one was no less exciting. This was fast paced action and fluid movements that set each team against the other. Ginny could feel her heart racing in her chest as the green clad Harpy Chasers rushed by them, passing the Quaffle back and forth. "Branstone shoots… and King saves it! That was an amazing move by the Cannon's Keeper!" Lee said and the crowd went wild.

Ginny's eyes moved over the pitch until she found Harry. He was sitting on his broom near their end of the field, his eyes roaming around to find that small flash of gold that would indicate the snitch. He looked right sitting up there, like the king of the pitch. She could almost imagine that this was just another Hogwarts house match. Harry had only lost one game in his whole history at Hogwarts, and it was because of the Dementors. He was easily the best Seeker in the league, and she was proud to be part of his life once again.

"Mummy, look at those ladies!" Natalie squealed and Ginny averted her eyes from Harry to look at what Natalie was pointing to. The three Harpy Chasers were in the complex cobbing move… which was an illegal play. They were coming in on one of the Cannon Chasers from all sides, their elbows held out to hit her sides. They succeeded in their move and the Cannons Chaser fell to the ground and dropped the Quaffle.

"They were cobbing!" Ron shouted angrily, "I hope Lee saw that."

Ron got his wish, "Oh no, the Harpy Chasers performed the cobbing move, that was banned by the National Quidditch League over a hundred years ago!" Out on the field the Referee helped the Cannons Chaser up off the ground and awarded the Cannons two penalty shots for the Cobbing foul. The game resumed and the Cannons scored both of their penalty shots. The score was 30 to 0, Cannons in the lead.

Ginny lost herself in the match, it was intense and exciting and Harry was spectacular. He flew around the pitch as though he were born on it, knowing the smallest wind streams that flew through it. At one point in the match he performed the Wronski Feint, flying so close to the ground that Ginny thought he was going to crash, but he pulled up just as his handle brushed the grass below him and the Harpy Seeker did a spectacular face plant. Natalie screamed and cheered for her father, though Ginny knew her daughter had no idea what was really going on in the game.

Two hours later the score was 270 to 0, Cannons still holding a firm lead. Ginny couldn't believe how well they played together; it was almost as though they had always been a team. You could almost forget that the Cannons had held a 400 year losing streak.

Suddenly, out on the field Ginny glimpsed a snatch of gold and then she saw Harry tear after it and knew the game was near the end. "Harry, fly faster!" Ginny screamed excitedly. Harry reached out his hand; he was only inches from it. "Come on, Harry… reach!" His fingers closed over one wing and the crowd went crazy. Just as the referee blew the whistle to signify the end of the match, the Harpy Seeker slammed into Harry and snatched the Snitch from his loosened grip.

Ginny screamed in indignation, as did more than half of the stadium. "She can't do that!" Ginny yelled angrily.

"That was uncalled for," Lee said angrily, "It doesn't matter though, the Snitch was caught by the Cannons Seeker and the match was ended on that note. My best bet is that the offending Seeker will be taken out for the rest of the Season," he predicted.

Ginny's heart was beating frantically as she watched Harry's team gather around him and help him up. "Is he okay?" she asked quietly. Natalie's eyes were filled with horror as she looked down at her father who was covered in blood.

Without even thinking about it Ginny left her seat and ran down to the pitch. No one tried to stop her amazingly enough, and she reached the circle of orange clad people huddled around Harry. "Let me though," she cried anxiously and the crowd parted.

Harry was sitting on the ground, his hand held to his forehead. He looked up at Ginny and cracked a small smile. "It was a dramatic finish, I suppose," he said in a hoarse voice. A half-sob, half-laugh erupted from Ginny's chest and she flung herself into his arms.

"Now you be good for your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione," Ginny told her daughter as she and Harry were dropping her off. Natalie sighed.

"Why can't I come with you guys?" she complained. She had been sulky ever since Harry and Ginny had informed her that she would be staying with her aunt and uncle for the weekend. It was obvious the child knew that they would be spending the time together and she wanted to be there too.

"We need some time to ourselves, sweetheart," Harry explained as he brushed a kiss to her forehead. Natalie's head fell until her chin touched her chest and he heard her dejected sigh. He put his hand on her chin and tipped it up so she had to look at him. "I promise that next weekend we will all go and do something as a family, all right?"

She raised her eyebrow thoughtfully, "Can I choose where we go?" she asked.

Harry chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You can choose where we go," he promised. Her eyes lit up excitedly and she hugged her father tightly. Harry and Ginny both kissed her goodbye and Ginny told Ron they would be back to pick her up on Sunday evening, and then they apparated to Harry's apartment.

They arrived inside his suite this time instead of outside of the building. Ginny assumed that it was so the time between arrival and entering the bedroom would be lessened. This thought should have made her smile, but instead she felt her heart flutter nervously. She and Harry hadn't made love in almost seven years; she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Would you believe that I'm nervous?" she asked with a weak laugh. "This was all my idea and now I can't stop shaking."

Harry didn't say anything; he just pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His lips trailed down her temple to her cheek, and then across her cheek and down to her lips. When his lips finally met hers she was shivering with anticipation. Harry's kisses always drove her wild, and this one was no exception. "I think that helped," he whispered against her lips.

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You always knew how to warm me up," she teased. Harry nodded solemnly and swung her up into his arms. "Harry, where are we going?" she laughed.

"There is this room in my suite that you haven't seen yet, I think you'll like it," he whispered softly.

"Does it have a bed?"

"It has a very nice, large, feather bed."

"What are we waiting for then?"


	11. Interrupted

**Chapter: 11- Interrupted**

Harry carried her to an open door, entered it and then kicked it shut behind them. Ginny was shivering in his arms, anticipation making her grow warm all over. Harry placed her on the bed and pulled back so that he could unbutton his shirt. She moved his hands away as a sudden burst of urgency hit her. His buttons flew open under her fingers and she placed a gentle hand to the naked skin exposed there. She helped him out of his shirt and then tentatively moved her hand over him, sliding it down to the clasp on his trousers.

He uttered a soft moan as he placed his hand over hers. "Wait, love, don't rush this. We have all the time in the world," he whispered and crawled onto the bed with her.

Harry pulled her tightly into his arms and smiled down at her. He brushed her hair behind her ear gently, unable to speak. "What is it?" she asked breathlessly. She could feel his body warm against her and it was driving her wild. She wanted him to claim her again; it wasn't something she could hide any longer.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been dreaming about this?" His voice was ragged as his fingers traced her face, almost as if he were going to memorize it. "I've never wanted this with anyone else; you've been my only one."

Ginny swallowed hard, the emotion that he evoked in her was threatening to come to the surface, and she could feel the tears prick her eyes. "I wish I could say the same," she whispered achingly. The tears broke free and rolled down her face. "Make me forget him, Harry. I want you to erase all memories except for the ones I have with you. I want you to fill me up so there isn't room for anyone but you."

Harry's lips crashed down on hers then, giving her his answer through his kiss, it was hot and passionate, filled with everything they had once had… and would have again. She moaned into his mouth and let her fingers entwine in his hair, molding him to her. She was hungry for what he could give her, damn… she loved him.

She shifted her hips so that they pressed tightly against his, letting her feel and cradle him between her thighs. Heat poured through that intimate contact and she felt an electric shock soar through her. "Harry, oh, Harry…" she moaned.

His lips moved away from hers and fell to her neck. He placed soft kisses along her collarbone and then he touched his tongue to the sensitive hollow at the base of her throat. "You taste like honey," he said and grazed his teeth along her throat.

"You are playing with me," she rasped hoarsely. Harry chuckled as he took her earlobe between his lips and tugged on it. She smiled and began to run her hand over his exposed chest. Two could play at the game of seduction, and she knew all of his sensitive spots. She brushed a finger lightly over his nipple and he gasped.

"You little minx," he laughed in his husky voice and kissed her again. "I suppose you won't let me do anything else until we make love. You better be careful what you wish for."

He took both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, ignoring her soft protests. He unbuttoned her blouse slowly, enjoying and savoring each moment that another inch of her soft ivory skin was cleared to his view. Finally he released her hands for long enough that she could remove her shirt.

Without even thinking about what was going to happen next, they scrambled out of their remaining clothing and came back together, skin to skin. His hand snaked across her hips and he pulled her tightly to him, their groins pressed against each other. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him roughly. "Make love to me," she begged against his lips.

Harry didn't answer her; he just reached down and cupped one bare breast in his hand. Ginny's breath came out in a hiss of air as she fought to keep control of the situation. "You love it when I touch you," he teased and bent down to kiss the valley between her breasts. She bit her lip and nodded. Harry chuckled again. "Are you ready for me, love?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry nodded and leaned over her. "I love you," he whispered and then they were one. Ginny cried out and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Slowly and steadily they rose to their peak, both of them breathing hard and gasping for air. Finally she felt it, the hot, white lightning that shot through her body in a spasm of pleasure. She felt Harry collapse against her and she smiled.

"I'd forgotten how amazing it was," she admitted in a weak voice. Her hands were smoothing his hair back from his face; she couldn't seem to stop touching him.

"It was better than I remembered," Harry agreed and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He rolled them onto their sides and let his hand rest on her hip. They stayed like that for several long minutes, enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking, unwilling to disentangle themselves from the other.

Ginny finally broke the silence as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you, Harry," she whispered. His body went still as her words penetrated his mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely. Ginny turned his face so that they were eye to eye.

"I've never stopped loving you," she said. A tear slipped out of the corner of Harry's eye and fell down his cheek. Without warning she was being crushed to his chest as he held her tightly.

"I thought I would never hear you say that again," he admitted in a voice thick with tears. Ginny struggled to free herself from his strangle hold and when she did she kissed him sweetly.

"There is something else that I've been meaning to talk to you about as well…" she began nervously.

"What is it, love?"

Her eyes met his again and she saw all the love in the world in them, and it was all for her. She knew that Harry would be elated to hear what she was going to say, and she really didn't want to keep him waiting any longer. "I've decided to move in with you… if you'll still have Natalie and I."

For the second time in as many minutes Harry froze, his eyes widening. "Do you really mean it?" he asked.

"I want to be able to wake up each morning and see you before I see anything else," she said smiling, "it's the only thing I've ever really wanted. The difference is that I'm ready for that now." She put her hand to touch his cheek and he covered it with his own.

He closed his eyes and just let the feel and scent of her wash over him. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world," he whispered.

"Good," she teased, "I'd hate to think that becoming a real family would make you sad."

"Would you like to do some more work on adding a new member to that family?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye. Ginny chuckled and raised her lips to his.

"We do have all weekend don't we?"

Ron was pacing nervously in front of the kitchen fireplace. He knew that Harry and Ginny would be angry at the intrusion upon their weekend, but it was an emergency. Family matters were more important than a weekend alone together… right?

Still unsure of whether he was making the right decision, Ron took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Potter's Pad," he said clearly and stepped into the emerald green flames. Within seconds he had whirled through the floo grates and had landed in Harry's living room.

He stood up and brushed himself off, listening for any sound. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of walking in on his sister and his best friend in bed together. He steeled himself and began walking through the flat for wherever they would be. Finally he found them sleeping in a large bed, wrapped in each other's arms. He sighed in relief; at least he wasn't interrupting anything.

He walked up beside the bed and coughed loudly. When that didn't get any results, Ron grabbed his wand and it emitted a high pitched whistle. Harry jumped and then hurriedly covered himself in the bedclothes as he realized who it was. "Dammit Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry demanded. He turned to help a furious Ginny get herself covered up.

"How dare you barge in on us!" Ginny cried indignantly. Then suddenly her face fell and the color turned to ash. "Oh no… is Natalie all right?" she whispered.

"No, it isn't Natalie," Ron assured her, "but you need to come to the Burrow as soon as possible, it's about George and Katie."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Not again," she said softly. Ron nodded and Ginny sighed. "All right, give us a few minutes to get dressed and we'll meet you in the living room so you can tell us what happened."

Ron left the room and Ginny hurriedly rummaged through her overnight bag to grab some clothing. "What is going on?" Harry asked as he changed as well.

"George and Katie have been having problems for about two years now. They were separated for a few months, but they got back together and decided to work things out when they found out she was pregnant. George is crazy about her, it breaks his heart to know she doesn't feel the same way," Ginny said sadly.

Harry felt a tug on his heart as he thought of what George must go through in a loveless marriage. "Why did she marry him in the first place?" Harry asked, "If she doesn't love him then why did she marry him?"

"She told me once that she was flattered to be loved the way he loves her, and she never thought anyone would ever love her that much again. She thought she could grow to love him, but she couldn't," Ginny sighed and walked over to Harry, wrapping her arms around him.

"She left him again?" Harry surmised.

"I don't know, I guess we will find out," she looked into his eyes, "Sorry about our special weekend, Harry."

"Don't worry about it, we will have all the time in the world after you move in," he promised and kissed her gently.

They walked into the living room and saw Ron sitting on the sofa, running his hands through his hair worriedly. He turned, saw them, and stood up. "I'm sorry to ruin your weekend, but this is really important," he said.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go and see what is going on with George," Harry said.

They arrived at the Burrow to see the entire Weasley family crowded into the kitchen, all of them trying to comfort George, who seemed to be very interested in the pattern of the tablecloth.

Ginny broke through the crowd and knelt by George's side. "What happened?" she asked softly, putting her hand on his. As if he had been waiting for his sister to come and unlock the floodgates of his emotions, he started sobbing. "Oh George," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

The family slowly filtered out of the kitchen, leaving Harry, Ginny, Fred and George alone in the kitchen. George lifted his head up to look at his sister and Harry saw the heartbreak and desperation in his eyes… and the hate. "She left, took little Charlie with her," he said in a voice like sandpaper.

"No!" Ginny cried, "How could she?"

"He isn't mine; she lied to me when we got back together. I wondered why he had blonde hair, all the rest of our children had ginger hair… but he was a blonde," he said softly.

Harry was horrified at what Katie had done. "Whose child is it?" he asked.

George swung around to look at Harry and then he laughed dryly, "One of her co-workers at St. Mungo's isn't that just bloody brilliant?" He sounded bitter and resentful and Harry couldn't blame him.

"She served him with divorce papers yesterday morning," Fred explained.

"Just when I thought that we could work through it all," George hissed.

"Would you take her back again?" Harry asked softly. Tears filled George's eyes then and he sighed.

"I thought the answer would always be yes, but then she slept with someone else while she was still my wife, how do you forgive that? No, Harry, I wouldn't take her back now if she came crawling back on her hands and knees and told me that she loved me. She is dead to me," George whispered.

Harry felt a chill run though him at George's words and knew that it was true. Katie had been completely and totally removed from his life the moment she told him that Charlie wasn't his. Harry turned to look at Ginny and he saw the anguish in her eyes. He knew how much she loved her brothers; she would do anything for them.

"Daddy, where is mommy?" came a soft voice from the doorway. Harry turned to see George's oldest daughter Jessica walk into the room. "She left yesterday and she hasn't come back home yet."

George held out his arms to his daughter and she crawled into his lap. "Jess, your mommy isn't going to be coming home," he said, his voice full of tears.

"Does she not love me, J.R. and Eric anymore?" she asked.

George closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, of course she loves you guys," he began but Jess was crying now.

"She took Charlie with her!"

"I know, but she promised that she would come and see you guys soon," George said and Harry knew he was making it up so the little girl's feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"You won't ever leave us, will you daddy?" she whispered sadly and reached up to touch his face.

"I would never leave you guys, Jess. You three are my life." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rocked her in his arms.

"Katie never took as much interest in the children as George did; she told Angelina once that she only had the kids because she knew George wanted them," Fred whispered to Harry. "I don't think she is going to come back for them, and it's going to break their hearts."

Harry watched George with his little girl and wondered how any person could be so heartless as to leave a family as wonderful as the Weasley's. He reached for Ginny's hand and squeezed it tightly. He had found his family again, and would never let them go.


	12. Moving On

**Chapter 12: Moving On**

"I just don't know if we have enough boxes for everyone," Molly said as she sat down at the kitchen table at the Burrow. "Couldn't the children have chosen different times to move?"

Arthur chuckled and placed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "What with Harry, Ginny and Natalie moving to his parent's house, and George and the children moving into Harry's old flat, I think it's probably best that it happens all at once, love. Otherwise we wouldn't have everyone settled in before the British and Irish League Cup."

Molly sighed and nodded, "I know, it just seems like the whole world has turned upside down."

Arthur sat down beside her and took her hands in his own, "We should have known that all of our children would be moving on someday, I suppose we were just spoiled to have them all under one roof for so long."

It was true that their seven children and their respective families has all lived quite harmoniously at the Burrow for years longer than most children, but Arthur knew that it was well past time for them to start their own lives… with or without their parents in reach.

Molly wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief and then she stuffed it back in her pocket. "Do you know if we could find some boxes in your shed?" she asked, putting on a brave face.

"I might have something we can use. I'll go and check it out. Why don't you go up and see how Ginny is doing?" Arthur suggested.

"I think I will, thank you, Arthur," she said and kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs.

She climbed up to the second floor landing and made her way to Ginny's room. She could hear laughing coming from there and she smiled. Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to her daughter, she was glad that things had finally worked out for them. She turned the corner into Ginny's room and froze.

Harry and Ginny were on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms in a very awkward position. When they saw her they jumped apart like two teenagers caught doing something they shouldn't be. "Hello, mum," Ginny said nervously, trying to smooth down her passion mussed hair.

"I was going to offer you and Natalie some help with your packing…" Molly said, trying not to laugh at the situation before her. Harry's shirt was unbuttoned, which he tried to hide by crossing his arms in front of him.

"I think we have it covered," Ginny said with a flush climbing her cheeks. Molly bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll leave you two to finish your… erm… packing," Molly said with a twinkle in her eye and she walked back out of the room and down to the shed where Arthur was. She assumed that her daughter would like some privacy.

Ginny sat down on her bed with a horrified expression on her face. "I can't believe mum saw us like that," she whispered.

Harry sat down beside her and kissed her cheek softly, "We weren't exactly being careful though, were we?" Ginny chuckled and turned into Harry's kiss.

"No, I don't suppose we were. She did leave us alone though," she said, her voice warm and inviting. Harry's hand crept up the front of her blouse slowly as his eyes remained looking into hers. He wanted to see the desire fill her eyes once again.

"Mummy, you forgot to pack my toys…" Natalie's voice came from the doorway and Ginny groaned. Harry pulled his hand away from Ginny and leaned back on the bed, trying to hide his laughter. "What is so funny, daddy?" Natalie asked indignantly.

"Nothing, sweetheart, now what toys were we missing?" Harry asked with a wide grin. Ginny sighed and stood up, resigned to the fact that she and Harry weren't going to find any time together before their move was complete.

Natalie led them into the nursery and pointed to a small stack of toys. "I need a box to put my toys in, I can't leave them here," she said in a bossy sort of voice.

"I think your Grandparents were looking for boxes," Harry said and held out his hand to his daughter. "Do you want to go and help them?"

She nodded excitedly and began to rush down the stairs, pulling Harry after her. Harry looked back at Ginny who was grinning broadly and following them at a much slower pace. "Why do we need so many boxes anyway? It's just me and mummy," Natalie wondered aloud.

"Actually, Tallie, Uncle George and your cousins Jess, Eric and J.R. are moving too," Ginny explained.

Natalie looked confused, "Where are they going?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look, "They are going to be moving into your father's flat," Ginny said.

"Then where are we going?"

Harry ruffled her hair as they entered the kitchen. "We are going to move into my parent's old house. It's out in the country, not many people know where it is," he told her. Natalie gasped.

"How will Grandma and Grandpa know where to find us then?" she asked.

"We know where the house is," Molly said as she entered the kitchen from the outside door. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Natalie. You will still come to see me often," she promised.

"What about Uncle George and Aunt Katie?" Natalie asked worriedly, "Will she be able to find him when he moves into daddy's old flat?"

Molly's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip, "No, she won't be able to find him," she whispered.

"Then how will she see Jess, J.R. and Eric?" Natalie blurted out, "They need their mommy."

"No, they don't."

Harry turned to see George in the doorway looking tired and worn down. His arms were crossed over his chest in what Harry knew was his stubborn stance. "George, don't get angry with her, she doesn't understand," Ginny said softly. George nodded and walked over to his mother, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I put out an advertisement," George told her and Molly nodded, "I'm hoping to get some owls by this weekend."

"What is the advertisement for?" Harry asked.

"I'm looking for a live in nanny, someone to watch the children when I have to work at the shop," George explained. "It will work better for the children that way."

"I know someone who might be interested," Ginny said and put her hand on George's shoulder.

"Good, we can talk about it later. Right now I'm trying to find Eric's blanket, he lost it," George said and then he left the room.

"I just hope everything works out for him," Molly said softly as she watched his back disappear. "He has been through so much. I hope that moving out will be the right thing for him."

"Speaking of moving, mum, did you and dad find any boxes?" Ginny asked.

Molly waved her hand toward the door that led to the garden. "He was looking out in his shed when I left him. How he can find anything he left in there is beyond me."

Harry and Ginny were going through her room, packing up anything that she deemed to be of value. They had received several cardboard boxes from Mr. Weasley that had been charmed to be virtually indestructible, which would be helpful in case one of the boxes was dropped.

"I'm never going to get anything done if you keep doing that," Ginny giggled as Harry came up behind her and kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"I can't seem to stop touching you," he whispered softly, moving his hand up and down her side.

"If someone else in my family walks in on us… I swear I will never live this down," she told him and Harry chuckled.

"You win," he said and pulled away from her with his hands in the air.

Ginny shook her head and laughed. "Don't make me feel guilty about this, you and I will have all the time in the world to be together once we move to Potter Manor," she reminded him. "Now come over here and help me pack up my books."

Dutifully he walked over to help her clean out her bookshelf, which consisted of her Auror training books, old Hogwarts text books and even some novels. "I never knew that you were a fan of Charlotte Bronte," Harry said as he turned over a copy of _Jane Eyre_.

Ginny picked it up out of his hands and put it in one of her boxes. "Dad found it for me when he was doing a raid, thought I might like it."

"Did you like it?" Harry asked interestedly.

Ginny shrugged, "I suppose the gothic novel isn't a favorite of mine. The plain young woman falling in love with the ugly master of the house isn't exactly romantic to me."

Harry laughed and grabbed another few books off the shelf. It seemed that most of the books there were untouched; obviously Ginny wasn't a voracious reader like Hermione was. Not that it was a bad thing, Harry decided as he looked over her shelf. If she was like Hermione he never would have fallen in love with her. He had always loved Ginny's spirit and determination, and the fact that she didn't care about the facts, just knew instinctively what to do.

"Gin, can I talk to you?" George asked as he peeked his head inside her room.

"Sure, come in and sit on the bed. Harry and I are just finishing up packing my bookshelf," Ginny said and gestured to her bed.

George walked in and sat down on the pale blue coverlet. "I was wondering if you really did know someone who might be a good nanny for the kids," he said, bringing up her remark from earlier.

"I do, she is working down in a coffee shop in Diagon Alley right now. You might remember her from school, or you might have seen her if you get coffee after work," Ginny said distractedly as she leafed through a few school books.

"I don't usually have time to stop by for coffee, after work I always come straight home to be with the kids," he reminded her. "What is her name?"

"Do you remember Hannah Abbott?" Ginny asked.

George rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Wasn't she in Dumbledore's Army?"

"Yes, she was in Harry's year, a Hufflepuff. She is a really sweet girl, good with Natalie whenever we go into the shop. She told me that she is trying to find something else because she is having problems at the coffee shop with her manager," Ginny explained, "I think you should go in and see if she would work out for you."

"I might just do that, thanks Gin," he said and walked to the door, "You've been really helpful since… since last week." He went quiet and it was obvious that he was thinking about Katie.

"It's no problem, brother dear. I only want the best for you and your kids. I love all my nieces and nephews," she reminded him. George nodded and then walked back out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Do you really think Hannah would like to be a nanny?" Harry asked after George was out of sight. He knew Hannah, she had been sweet and cheerful, but if he remembered correctly she wasn't exactly full of common sense.

Ginny gave him a soft smile, "Hannah may not be as smart as Hermione, but she is patient and wonderful with children. She just has a way with them. It would be the perfect arrangement, you'll see."

"I really have to thank you, Harry. I had no idea where I was going to go," George said as they brought everything into Harry's suite.

"Don't mention it; I already planned to leave the flat when Ginny said that she and Natalie would move in with me. I started moving everything to Potter Manor the next day. When you told me you wanted to move away from the Burrow it just seemed like the obvious thing to do," Harry said with a shrug.

All of the Weasley men and Harry had flooed in from the Burrow with boxes and small furniture so they could start moving things in. It seemed easier than hiring a truck to come and move everything for them, especially when it would only take them a day to move in everything by floo. They shrunk the beds and other large items of furniture so that they could carry them to the suite and then they restored them to their size once they arrived. It seemed like an easy afternoon of work, but they didn't count on having George's kids running underfoot either.

"Daddy, there is a bedroom with a big window seat in it! Can I have it?" Jess asked excitedly as she ran out of one of the rooms.

George turned to look at his daughter and he grinned, "I suppose a window seat is more feminine than masculine, so I don't think your brothers are going to argue about you taking that room."

Jess squealed and hugged her father tightly around his legs. "Thank you so much, daddy!" She ran off back to the room, glowing with happiness.

"I think you're children are going to be very happy here," Harry said with a smile. "Hopefully you will be able to make this place a home… I never could."

Ron walked by and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think you are going to make me ill with all the sappy talk," he teased. "Can't we just finish up here and head back to the Burrow? I'm starving."

"You are always starving little brother," Fred reminded him as he walked by with a miniaturized bed in his hands. "I think you can go without food for another hour or two until we finish this up."

"Actually I think we are almost done," George said and looked at his watch. "As soon as we finish setting up the bedrooms we just have to make sure the flat is secure and then we can head home for dinner."

Quickly the men finished unpacking the items that George had brought with him and set up the bedrooms. The longest room to finish was Jess's; she had to have everything in the right spot and have her special window clear so that she could sit at it and look outside whenever she wanted to. It took even longer to get her out of the room and back to the Burrow for dinner; it was obvious that she already loved the flat. George looked relaxed, something that hadn't happened since Katie had left him the week before.

"I think this is going to work out well for us," George told Harry later as they sat beside each other at dinner. "The kids really like the flat, and I'm not worried about the price, I make enough at the shop. Besides, if Ginny was right about Hannah Abbott, this could be the start of a new life."

"Are you really considering Hannah as a choice?" Harry asked nonchalantly, he still wasn't sure whether or not Ginny was right about it.

"If she checks out okay tomorrow then I don't see the problem. I'm planning to go by the coffee shop before work and see if she is interested," George said with a smile.

"Tell her hello for me then, it's been awhile since I've seen her," Harry said and George nodded. Harry smiled, if this worked out well for George than he would overlook the Hannah he remembered. After all, it was George's decision and his life… what was good for him was good for the rest of the family.


	13. The Nanny

**Chapter 13: The Nanny**

George walked into _Wizard Brews_ (the coffee shop that Hannah Abbott was supposed to work at) early the next morning. He figured that even if Hannah wasn't what he was looking for he could always bring coffee in to work for his employees at the shop.

He walked up to the counter and looked at all of the different choices that were displayed on a small chalkboard. The menu was continually changing, so he was able to see a good variety in flavors. A small blonde came to the other side of the counter and smiled brightly at him. "Good morning, what would you like to drink?" she asked in a honeyed voice.

Instinctively George knew that this was Hannah Abbott, and she had grown up quite a bit. Her crystal blue eyes were fringed by thick dark lashes and her pale blonde hair was no longer in pigtails, but lay in soft curls around her face. She was beautiful.

Quickly he shook his head and smiled back at her. "You must be Hannah, my sister Ginny said that I should talk to you," he said in a low voice, so that her manager wouldn't over hear him.

"George Weasley, I was wondering where you've been all these years," Hannah said delightedly as she recognized who he was.

He was surprised to hear that she remembered him, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Instead he grinned, "Ginny said that you are wonderful with children."

Hannah blushed prettily, "Your sister is very sweet, and her daughter is precious. I've always loved children; unfortunately I can't spend much time with them working here." She gestured around the coffee shop hopelessly.

"I think I may have a business proposition for you if you are interested," George told her.

Her eyebrow's raised and she looked at him curiously. "What sort of business proposition?"

"I'd like to discuss it with you later, when you have more time. When does your shift end?" he asked.

"I leave here at two," Hannah gave him an odd look, "would you like me to meet you at your shop?"

George nodded and then looked at the drink menu again. "I'd like to take some coffee's to my employees this morning, what do you suggest?"

Within ten minutes she had skillfully made several coffees of different varieties and placed them in a drink holder for him. "I think that should do it," she told him as she handed him the last Styrofoam cup.

"Thank you so much for your help," he said sincerely, "I really hope you will come by this afternoon."

"You have me intrigued, now I have no choice," she teased. George smiled widely, shook her hand and then left the coffee shop. He had a feeling that Hannah was perfect for his children's nanny.

Hannah wrapped her coat around her and buttoned it up quickly. She was hurrying to get out of the coffee shop before her manager stopped her, it was something she attempted everyday and wasn't always successful with. Quietly she left the storeroom and headed toward the entrance to the shop. When she was outside she breathed a sigh of relief, at least today she was safe from his advances.

She walked down the street, a smile blossoming on her face. She was supposed to meet George at his joke shop after she got off work and she hoped he hadn't forgotten. She was interested in the job he was offering, even not knowing what it was. There was something about George Weasley that was compelling; she had felt it even when they had been at school together. If he really did offer her the job she would take it with no hesitation. In all honesty anything would be better than the coffee shop.

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _was located almost dead center in the busiest area of Diagon Alley. People swarmed to it like bee's to honey, it seemed as though everyone needed to laugh, and the Weasley twins helped them do that. Hannah made her way inside and she grinned as she looked around. There were children everywhere in the shop, looking at the jokes and the candies and even some poking at the colorful pygmy puffs in the corner. She wondered if he was going to offer her a job here in the shop, she would definitely be around children. It gave her a warm feeling inside to know that she was going to be able to do what she loved most… work with children.

"Hannah, it's wonderful to see you," George said as he stepped up beside her. "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

Hannah shook his hand and smiled warmly at him, "I told you that you had intrigued me, I had to see what your business offer was."

He led her into the store room and then through the back where there was a spacious office. "This is Fred and my office; we like to conduct most of our business here. Would you like to sit down?" He gestured to a chair that was in front of the large oak desk and she gratefully sat down. It felt nice to sit after a ten hour shift on her feet.

"I think I know what you are going to offer me," Hannah began.

"You do?" George asked incredulously.

"I saw how many children were in your shop, I suppose you want me to keep them busy so they don't get into things," she said with another bright smile.

George stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That is a wonderful idea, but it's not what I wanted to discuss with you."

Hannah was confused, "Then what sort of business proposition were you going to make?"

George stood up and walked around his desk until he was standing at the window that looked out over Muggle London. "I need a nanny, and not just anyone. I need someone who is good with children, who can take care of them and see to their needs when I'm at work. I love my children, and I want the best for them," he didn't look away from the window, as if he were afraid of what her answer would be.

"I suppose you would need a live in nanny then?" she asked quietly. George turned to face her then.

"Yes, I need someone who would be willing to live in the flat with me and the children. I know it's asking for a lot, especially if you are attached to your own home. I just have a feeling that you are what I'm looking for," he admitted.

Hannah's face glowed with happiness. "I think I should ask about your children before I accept, though this sounds like the perfect job for me."

George nodded, "Jessica, we call her Jess, is almost five. You'll find that she is very helpful and incredibly sweet. J.R. is two years old and he likes to get into everything, mum says he reminds her of me. Eric is the baby…" he broke off and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, "he just had his first birthday two weeks ago. He rarely cries and is usually a happy baby. Lately he has been upset, mostly because he misses his mother." He stopped then, not explaining any further, though Hannah wished he would have.

"When would you like me to start?" she asked softly.

"When can you start?" he countered.

A smile crossed her lips and she stood up from her chair. "If you give me your address I can be there this evening."

George paced around the flat nervously as he waited for Hannah to arrive. He wasn't worried that she wouldn't like his children; he was worried that they wouldn't like her. All three of them missed their mother and he was trying to handle this delicately, so that they didn't think Katie was being replaced… not that he wouldn't have done that if he had the chance. He sighed and sat down on the sofa, burying his face in his hands.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jess asked as she climbed up into his lap. George wrapped his arms around his little girl and held her tightly.

"I'm just nervous is all," he said and then tweaked her nose, making her giggle.

George loved his children with an intensity that he never knew he could feel. When he had been younger he would never have thought that the responsibility they brought would have been worth it. Now he knew better, he knew that his children were his life and they were worth living for.

"Are we having company?" she asked him, "You look at the door a lot."

"Yes, we are expecting company…" he began but closed his mouth when he heard the doorbell ring. "Can you go to the nursery and wait for me there?" he asked Jess. She nodded and rushed off while he went to answer the door.

Hannah was beaming at him when he finally got the door opened. "I'm not late am I?" she asked as she stepped inside the flat.

"No, you aren't late," George said with a soft smile. "You can leave your bags here and we can get them later after I introduce you to the children."

"All right, I can't wait to meet them," she said sincerely and George's heart swelled. He knew that he had been right to hire her, she was exactly the sort of person that his children needed right now. There was a lot of love in her to give, he could already see that, and it made him relax.

He led her through the living room and then down the hall where all the bedrooms were located. "This is the nursery," he told her, indicating the room at the end of the hall; "It's sort of a playroom for them as well as Eric's room."

They walked through the door and immediately all of the children looked up at Hannah curiously. "Daddy, is this our company?" Jess asked. Hannah bit back a grin at the four year olds use of such a big word.

"Children, I would like you to meet Hannah Abbott, she is going to be your nanny," George explained, though Hannah knew that only Jess understood it. The little girl smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Jessica, but you can call me Jess," Jess said in her most grown-up voice, "what should I call you?"

"I think Hannah is just fine," Hannah said as she crouched down to Jess's level. "Would you like to introduce me to your brothers?"

A grin blossomed on Jess's face as she realized what an important job she had. She walked over to J.R. and hugged him. "This is my brother J.R. he likes daddy's joke shop," she explained.

"I can understand why," Hannah said with a gleam in her eyes, "It's a wonderful shop." George felt a smile tug at his lips, Hannah was definitely a charmer.

Jess moved over to the youngest child in the room and she kissed his forehead with puckered lips. The baby giggled and reached up to touch Jess's face. "This is my first baby brother Eric, he is a happy baby."

"Your first baby brother?" Hannah asked curiously, "What do you mean Jess?"

"My second baby brother Charlie doesn't live with us anymore," she explained.

George quickly scooped her up in his arms and tickled her. "I think its bed time for three children," he said. Jessica pouted.

"I don't want to go to bed," she whined.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" Hannah asked the little girl. Jess gave her a shy smile and nodded. "All right then, off we go."

George watched as Hannah took Jess from his arms and set her on her hip. "You'll have to help me tuck in J.R. and Eric, I don't know how tight to wrap them up," Hannah said with a wink at George.

"If you want to put the children to bed I'll meet you in the living room to discuss the arrangement with you," George said and Hannah smiled brightly. It was obvious that where children were, she flourished. He trusted her with his children already as strange as it seemed, so he had no reservations about leaving her to put them to bed. Instead he made his way to the living room where he sat on the sofa and waited for her.

Several minutes later she closed Jess's door and walked quietly into the living room, where she sat beside George on the sofa. "You have wonderful children," she said softly.

"I'm glad you think so, they mean everything to me," he admitted.

"I think it's good to see a man who loves his children as you do. It means there is still hope that children can grow up in a loving family," she told him. George smiled and nodded, he could see her logic there.

"I was hoping that we could discuss your duties and benefits," he said in a more businesslike tone.

"I am all ears."

He couldn't help but smile at the easygoing way she handled things. It was as if she lived in a calm bubble and nothing could faze her. "I am willing to give you one day a weekend off; you can choose either Saturday or Sunday if you wish. I'm not sure what the normal rate is for a live in nanny, but I'm willing to pay 150 galleons a week…" he paused and looked at her expression. "Unless you feel that is unfair."

"Mr. Weasley… George, I obviously have room and board, I feel that the salary is generous of you. You won't hear any complaints from me," she insisted.

George grinned, "I think this is going to be the perfect arrangement for both of us."

Ginny sighed happily as she snuggled into the large feather bed that took up a good portion of her and Harry's room. They had spent most of the day moving into the Manor and she had thought that she would fall asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, but for some reason sleep wouldn't come to her. She turned in Harry's arms and smiled up at him, he wasn't asleep yet either.

"It's funny, I'm exhausted and yet I can't fall asleep," Ginny said with a soft laugh.

"This _is_ our first night in our new home," he reminded her with a gleam in his eyes. Ginny leaned into him and placed a lingering kiss to his lips.

"I know it is, doesn't that mean we should do something special?" She asked. They grinned at each other for a few moments and then with a frenzied urgency they pressed their bodies together, molding their lips to each other as their hands reached for every inch of skin they could touch.

Ginny moaned hungrily as their tongues met and mated as they kissed. It ceased to amaze her how one look at Harry could make her entire body weak with excitement and need. It was as though he completed her, he made her whole. She could feel the way his heart beat against his chest, for hers beat the same way… matched in rhythm and pace. It was a sensation that was unforgettable, what she had with Harry she could never have with anyone else, ever.

"I can't believe that we finally made it here," Harry whispered in her ear as his hand caressed her side gently. "I always imagined us in this room… this bed."

She ran her hand over his chest slowly, memorizing the texture of it. "You had naughty thoughts as a teenage boy," she teased.

Harry grinned at her, "I never claimed to be a saint, Gin. I wanted to kiss your lips," he paused as he kissed her lips with a gentle urgency, "I wanted to touch your ivory skin," he ran his hand from her shoulder to her fingers which he brought to his lips so they played over her knuckles, "and I wanted to bury my face in your beautiful hair as I made love to you." He put his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through the copper strands.

She shivered as she listened to his words. Harry had never been able to talk openly about his emotions to anyone but her. She knew that he didn't feel comfortable telling Ron or Hermione how he felt, but for some reason he was always able to tell her. Now she relished in that special gift. He had never said words like this to anyone else… this part of Harry was hers, and had always been.

She brought his lips down to hers for a kiss that took their breath away. "I love it when you say things like that to me," she admitted. "Though I have to say that you didn't seem much like a poet when you were a boy."

He chuckled as he kissed her neck, "Ron would have taken the Mickey out of me if I'd have talked like that," he reminded her. Ginny laughed, she knew it was true; her brother had never been one to talk about his feelings.

"Will you make love to me, Harry?" she asked softly. "It would be a wonderful way to spend the first night in our new home."

Harry smiled brightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he looked down at her. "I can't think of a way that I would rather spend it," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her once again.

The door opened from the other end of the bedroom and Harry quickly rolled to his side and covered himself with the blanket. He knew that it couldn't be one of the House-Elves at the Manor; they had been given instructions not to intrude upon any bedroom unless they had been called. Instead Harry saw his daughter in the doorway, holding a raggedy looking teddy bear and crying softly.

"Natalie, what is it sweetheart?" Ginny asked.

"This house is so big, and you are so far away from me. I'm scared," Natalie whimpered. Harry's heart went out to his daughter and he crawled out of the bed, grateful that he had had the foresight to wear sweat pants to bed, and walked over to the door where Natalie was standing.

"It's all right, Tallie. You can sleep in here with your mother and me," he said and scooped her up into his arms. Her tiny arms clasped tightly around his neck and she buried her face in his chest. Harry carried her over to the large feather bed and laid her in the center of it. Natalie looked up at them with a shy smile.

"Thank you, daddy," she whispered. Harry pressed a kiss to her cheek and laid back down in the bed with Natalie snuggled between him and Ginny.

He had been wrong; snuggling with Ginny and their daughter was a much better way to spend the first night in their new home.


	14. Two Halves

**Chapter 14: Two Halves**

Ginny walked into the Head Auror's office with a purposeful stride. She had found a paper airplane in her inbox when she walked into work that morning, and it had requested her presence as soon as she was able to make time. Ginny was no fool, she knew that when she was called into the office by her boss she needed to report there immediately… no matter what she had been working on at the time.

She was about to knock on the office door when a voice from within said, "Don't stand outside dawdling, come in, and close the door behind you." A smile flickered across Ginny's face as she followed directions and sat behind the large oak desk.

The Head of the Auror department was facing the window, not giving Ginny the courtesy of seeing their face. "I've been informed that there is a very special situation brewing in Cardiff," said the voice lightly. "We need someone who can blend in with the locals, get the information we need and then take care of the situation there." The chair turned around and Ginny sat face to face with Mad-Eye Moody. He had taken the position back over after Scrimgoeur had been removed from the Ministry.

"You want me to handle this?" Ginny asked breathlessly. This was the chance she had been waiting for, her first real case.

"I think if anyone in this department can handle it, it will be you. If you want to take the case we will give you and a partner the information this afternoon. This isn't work that you can talk about at home Miss Weasley," Moody growled, "This is a confidential case."

"Will I have to live in Cardiff during the case?"

"No, we are finding you a job there, something that you are able to use as a cover. Most people commute to work these days, it won't be seen as strange that you do as well," Moody informed her. Ginny nodded and smiled brightly.

"Well Mad-Eye, you can count on me," Ginny told him.

"I'll have all the details ready for you to look at when you get back from lunch this afternoon. Remember, you aren't to discuss this case with anyone," he reminded her.

"I understand that, and you can trust me. I'd never let something this important slip," she assured him. Moody grunted and waved her away. Ginny left his office with a grin. She was finally getting a chance to prove herself; this was what she had always wanted.

As she made her way back down to her cubicle she thought about lunch, perhaps Harry would be in the mood to celebrate with her. She did after all have a very long lunch hour…

"Can you tell me a story, daddy?"

Harry turned away from the newspaper in his hands and saw his daughter standing in the doorway. He grinned at her and opened his arms, "Of course I can, Natalie. Come sit over here on the sofa with me and tell me what story you want to hear." He watched as his daughter crossed the room and curled herself up beside him. He didn't have a lot of experience telling stories, but he was sure he could come up with something to entertain his daughter.

"I want to hear a story about when you were at school. Mum says that you always got into trouble," Natalie said with wide, eager eyes. Harry chuckled.

"I may have got into a lot of trouble, but your Grandpa James has the record for detentions along with his friends. They called themselves the Marauders," Harry explained. Interest filled Natalie's eyes.

"What does that word mean?" she asked.

"Marauder is another word for a troublemaker and your Grandpa James was in trouble more than anyone else that ever went to Hogwarts, except maybe his best friend Sirius…"

"You mean he caused more trouble than you?" Natalie interrupted. Harry laughed and kissed her forehead.

"It sounds like your mother has been fibbing to you," Harry teased.

"I've never fibbed to my daughter," Ginny said with a note of humor in her voice. She was standing in the doorway and grinning at them both. "I think you underestimate yourself, Harry. You, Ron and Hermione were always in trouble at school." She walked over to join them on the sofa.

Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "I never got expelled did I?"

Ginny chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. "You got pretty close a few times," she reminded him.

"You almost got expelled from school?" Natalie asked with wide eyes. "Wasn't Grandma Molly angry with you?"

Harry's face grew red and Ginny laughed loudly, cuddling her daughter close to her. "I'd say that she was more worried than anything. It wasn't really his fault that the Ministry wanted to expel him," Ginny explained.

"Of course, the Daily Prophet is still interfering in my life," Harry said under his breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked worriedly. As far as she knew the last time Harry had made the Daily Prophet it was because of the Malia Moon scandal. What could possibly be interesting in his life now?

Natalie was giving her parent's interested looks. "Were you in the newspaper, daddy?" she asked him. Harry gave Ginny a look that told her everything she needed to know… someone was trying to make him look bad again.

"Yes, sweetheart, I was in the newspaper," Harry admitted, "don't worry your pretty little head about it though, it's grown-up stuff." Natalie nodded thoughtfully and then crawled off the sofa.

"I'm gonna ask Jingle if he will make me lunch because I'm really hungry," Natalie informed him and then pranced out of the room, leaving her parents to watch her as she left.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Poor Jingle, I'm going to have to give that elf a raise. I had no idea that Natalie was going to take it upon herself to give him so much work to do."

Ginny grinned and leaned into Harry's arms. "He adores her, all of the elves do. You just got lucky enough that your elves accept wages. Otherwise Hermione would be protesting on our lawn," she teased.

He winked at her and brushed his lips over her cheek gently. "I've missed you today," he whispered softly.

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, letting her fingers brush lightly against his jaw. "I had no idea that going back to work was going to be this hard," she admitted, "It's been nice to have the last week to spend with you and Natalie." He turned his lips into her hand and kissed her palm, brushing his lips against it while he looked into her eyes. It brought warmth to the pit of her stomach and she snuggled closer to him.

"I wish that we could spend your lunch hour somewhere more private," he whispered, letting the heat in his words tell her exactly what he meant, "but I have some news that would kill the mood."

"Is it about the newspaper?" Ginny asked softly. Harry nodded and picked it up off the coffee table where he had placed it when Natalie had come into the room. He handed it to her without a word and let her read the headline. **Harry Potter's Love Nest**.

Ginny's mouth dropped as she looked at pictures of their home spread out over the front page. There was also a picture of them; it must have been taken at the Quidditch match when she had run out on the field to make sure he was all right. She skimmed through the article, picking up enough to realize that the Prophet was referring to her as Harry's mistress… and Natalie as the love child she was foisting off on him. "Merlin's beard… oh, Harry, how could they?" she whispered in horror.

"I don't know when the Daily Prophet became another bad tabloid newspaper, but at least we know nothing in their article is the truth," Harry said comfortingly. "I just wanted you to be aware of what people were saying about us."

He paused and Ginny could see the pain filling his eyes. "What is it, Harry?"

"If you and Natalie need to leave, I understand. I won't stop you from trying to get out of this situation. The Prophet will never relent, you know that I will be their favorite topic until the day I die," he whispered, his hands clenched tightly. "I don't want you two dragged into this, you don't deserve it."

Ginny touched his face gently, with all the love she could muster and raised it to her own. "We won't desert your because the Daily Prophet has accused me of being your paid bed warmer. When you love someone you overlook the little problems. I've loved you since I was a little girl, Harry. If I had wanted out I could have gotten out a long time ago," she reminded him.

Tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close to him as he could. "I can't promise that this will get any easier, all I can promise is that I'll never stop loving you."

She brushed a curl away from his forehead and then kissed the exposed skin tenderly. "If I have your love, I'm the richest woman in the world." Their eyes met and a smile came to Harry's face. He brought his lips up to hers in a soft, sensual kiss. It promised his love, but under that was the sweet heat of his need for her. It made her warm down to her toes. "I have some news for you as well," she said softly.

Harry moved his hand gently up and down her side, attempting to keep his touching to a minimum and yet trying to touch as much as he dared. "What is it?" he asked as his lips found her throat and began to roam over the creamy skin that he saw there.

"I've finally been given an Auror assignment," she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed. Harry's kisses were sending thrills of pleasure through her; she was amazed she could think at all.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "What kind of assignment?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. Gone was his gentle teasing and warm kisses, the Harry in front of her was all business… and absolutely terrified.

"I can't explain it, but I won't have to leave you and Natalie. I'll be able to come home every evening and spend weekends with you," she reassured him, but still his eyes were closed off. "Harry… what's wrong?"

Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head. She could feel his deep, even breathing, but she didn't know what had caused this change in him from only a few minutes ago. "Don't die on me, Gin. I can't lose you again… it would kill me," he whispered hoarsely.

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized where his thoughts had led. They both knew that her job was dangerous, but she hadn't thought what it might mean to him when she couldn't confide in him every day like she was used to. "I can't promise you that, we both know how dangerous an Auror's job can get."

Harry buried his face in her shoulder. "Do you know how empty I was after you left me the first time? I threw myself into Quidditch because that's all I had left. My body was an empty shell, I had to find meaning. Hell, I still didn't really live again until you came back into my life in February. If you died I would die with you. I'm not strong without you; I realized that in the war. You were always my strength, don't you know that?"

Ginny was speechless, she hadn't know that he was going to react like this. All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms and drive all of his worries away, but it would never happen if she was leaving his bed each morning not knowing whether she would return to him at night. "You are the strongest person I know…" she began, but he cut her off.

"You make me strong. I can't lose you again… I can't," anguish filled his voice. Ginny held him tightly to her, still unsure of what to say. She wanted to take this opportunity, it was what she had been waiting for, but she didn't want to take it at the expense of losing Harry.

"This afternoon I go in for briefing, I'll ask Moody how dangerous this mission is. If there is a strong chance that I won't come back to you than I won't take it…" she broke off, she couldn't say anything else, what was there to say?

"I hate being so weak without you, it makes me feel like I'm a child… Dammit, Gin. Without you I'm as good as dead. Ever since I finally let myself love you I was finally complete. I'm an empty, bleeding sore without your half to complete me, don't you understand?"

As crazy as it sounded, she understood exactly. It was that empty bleeding sore part of her that had rushed into Michael's arms, hoping to be filled again… but not succeeding. Harry wasn't exaggerating; there was a bond between them that made them a whole person. "You are my other half, Harry. I'd die to lose you too," she whispered. She bent her head until their foreheads touched.

They sat there on the sofa like that for several minutes, neither of them willing to move away from the other. It was as if that small touch was giving them all the courage they needed to face the new challenge in their lives. Ginny gathered her strength from Harry; he was her strength, just as she was his. It was futile to deny it; it was just a fact of their life. The sky was blue, the sun shined… and they were two halves of a whole. Nothing else was as important as that.

"I have to talk to Moody," she whispered, breaking the silence. "If I can't do this mission he has to find someone else who can."

Harry nodded and swallowed hard. "I have practice tonight, I'll make sure to leave Natalie at the Burrow so you can pick her up there," he said softly.

They were both trying not to think about what might happen if Ginny didn't take the mission… it might mean the end of her career as an Auror. "We'll see you for dinner tonight then?" Ginny asked.

Harry's eyes met hers and she felt the power in his gaze. "I couldn't stay away," he said and his lips descended on hers for a hunger filled kiss.

Hannah hummed quietly to herself as she worked on making lunch. She had been George Weasley's nanny for a week now, and she couldn't have been happier with her lot in life. The children were the joy of her life already, she couldn't imagine a time when she hadn't spent every moment looking out for them and loving them. They were such easy children to love.

"Hannah… hungry," came a soft voice from behind her. She saw little J.R. walk into the room with his blanket in tow. It seemed to her that he carried it everywhere with him, even to the bathroom.

"Lunch is almost ready Eric," she said with a smile.

J.R. rolled his eyes as he walked over to her. "I not Eric, I J.R." he reminded her.

"Oh yes, that's right. Who am I then?" she asked. She loved to play this game with him; eventually he would fall on his bottom and giggle as though she were tickling him. He loved to be teased by her.

"You are Hannah," he said matter-o-factly.

"I thought I was J.R.," she said in mock astonishment.

"You not J.R., I J.R.," he began to giggle and he grabbed her leg to steady himself. "You are Hannah," he said again. She grinned down at him.

"Okay, I'm Hannah and you are J.R.," she relented. "Now if you want to eat lunch go and get Jess and Eric, it should be ready soon."

She watched him walk out of the room and chuckled to herself. She couldn't have chosen a better job if she had interviewed a hundred families for this position. There was something about these children that made her feel as if she were part of their family. They gave their love unconditionally and all they wanted in return was to know that she wouldn't be leaving them. It was an odd thing for them to worry about, but she had promised them almost everyday in the past week that she wasn't going anywhere.

She heard the soft pitter-patter of their feet as they ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. She couldn't keep the grin off of her face, these children were precious… and they were hers in a way she could only have dreamed of before.

"What's for lunch, Hannah?" Jess asked as she helped her brothers into their seats at the table.

"I've made shepherd's pie," Hannah told them with a grin; "You're father told me it was a favorite of yours."

"Speaking of their father…" said a voice from the fireplace. George was standing in the floo, brushing himself off while he grinned at all of them. "I decided to come home and spend lunch with my favorite people in the world."

"Daddy!" Jess squealed and threw herself into his arms. Eric and J.R. waved to their father from the table and George waved back.

"Something smells delicious," George said and leaned over Hannah's shoulder to see what it was. "You made Shepherd's Pie," he said happily, "You do seem to remember even the smallest thing I tell you."

"I saw that you had all the ingredients and it just sounded like a good meal for a chilly day," Hannah said with a trace of a blush. "Now sit down and I'll get everyone served so we can eat."

George obediently sat down after helping his daughter into her seat and Hannah had to fight back a laugh as she saw everyone's eyes on the dish in her hands. They looked like little birds waiting for their mother to feed them. She quickly served everyone some of the casserole and sat down with them. She enjoyed eating with them more than anything else. They always had so much to say, and such interesting ways to say it. The children loved it when their father told stories about his joke shop, and Hannah was beginning to realize that it was one of the favorite parts of her day now as well.

"…so this bloke tries to steal a bottle of love potion from the shelf. Luckily enough for us we have anti-theft enchantments on all of the products. While he was trying to leave the store he started sprouting hair from his nose that brushed the floor in record time. He was shrieking loud enough that we were able to confiscate the product and take him into the back to wait for the MLE agents to pick him up," George told them with a grin on his face.

The children burst into laughter at the mention of nose hair, and Hannah knew that it was exactly the reason George had decided to tell that particular story. The children wouldn't care about the love potion, but the nose hair was definitely something that would interest them. "Did the nose hair grow into ringlets?" Hannah asked with a soft smile on her lips.

George gave her an odd glance, "What?" he asked, as though the question held more to it than it did.

"I remember overhearing you once in the library at school. I was doing some homework and enjoying listening to Harry, Ron and Hermione as they struggled through books looking for something. It was highly entertaining to hear some of the things they were talking about. They said something about causing nose hair to grow into ringlets and wondered why anyone would want to do that, and then Fred said that it would be a talking point," Hannah said simply. George was gaping at her.

"How in the world did you remember that?" he asked.

"I've always been interested in odd conversations, I thought someday I might like to write books, and any strange thing I hear is stored into my memory for later use," she explained.

"That is a remarkable talent," George said with a smile and then he looked down at his watch, "I have to get back to work, but I'll be home for dinner." He gave her another look, this one softer and then he bent down so he could whisper in her ear. "I'd like to talk to you alone tonight; do you think that we could have dinner together after the children go to bed?"

Hannah was a bit surprised by the request, but then she assured herself that it had something to do with the children. "Of course, anything you wish, George," she said with a smile.

He kissed each of his children and then tossed some floo powder into the fireplace. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes main store," he announced. He stepped into the fireplace and was gone before Hannah could blink.


	15. Old and New

**Chapter 15: New and Old**

It was late in the afternoon when Ginny was finally called into the briefing room. She had tried to get an appointment with Moody for earlier in the day to ask him about the mission, but all of her efforts had been pushed aside. She sighed as she walked down the hall that led to the briefing room, only this morning she had been so excited about this mission… now she wasn't sure she was up to it.

She stepped through the door and stopped cold. Sitting in one of the chairs along the long mahogany table was a dark haired man with cold brown eyes… her ex-husband. "What are you doing here?" she asked confusedly.

"Miss Weasley, if you'll take a seat we will begin explaining this mission to you," said Moody gruffly. Ginny shifted her eyes away from Michael and took a seat as far away from him as she could manage. Once she was seated Moody began explaining the situation. "I don't know if either of you keep track of muggle news, but in Cardiff there have been four murders in the past two weeks in a certain part of town. Each murder has been the same; there were no marks of any kind, no poison in their system. As far as we know the only thing that can kill without a mark is the Avada Kedavra curse. It is up to the two of you to apply for jobs in this area of town, keep an eye out for any witch or wizard that you come into contact with. Once we discover who the culprit is we want them taken to Azkaban, any questions?"

Ginny heard her blood roaring in her ears. She was supposed to accomplish all of this with Michael in tow? "Excuse me Alastor, but why did you choose the two of us for this mission?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We chose the two of you because we need to keep this as inconspicuous as possible. If two people randomly were to go into town, looking for jobs in the same geographic area and were seen speaking together there would be suspicion. We need you to pose as husband and wife," Moody said with a soft growl.

Ginny stood up so fast that she knocked her chair over. "I won't do this, you can choose any other woman in the department, but I won't be his wife again… not even for the sake of a mission," she argued.

"I know this isn't pleasant for you Ginny, but you need to relax," Michael said with a soothing voice. He had moved close enough to touch her and she backed away from him.

"You son of a bitch," she choked, "this was your idea wasn't it?"

"Miss Weasley, calm yourself!" Moody barked at her, "Mr. Corner didn't know about this either until this morning. I chose the two of you because you know each other well enough not to get caught up in a trap if it ensues. You wouldn't have to make things up about a fake marriage; you just have to hide the fact that you aren't married any longer. I assume you still know the basics about each other. I wouldn't have to do this if I had a young married couple on my payroll. You don't have to live together; you just have to work together."

Ginny didn't take her eyes off Michael as Moody explained the situation. She knew that he wouldn't have put them together on purpose, but she didn't have to like it. "How long do you expect us to be working on this mission?" she asked softly, her eyes still focused on Michael.

"If it takes you longer than three months to discover who is doing the killings and take them to Azkaban I'll be surprised," Moody replied. Ginny nodded and pulled her chair back up to its normal position.

"When do we start?" she asked, finally letting her eyes leave Michael's.

"Report here on Monday morning and we will discuss the fine details, you are dismissed," Moody growled and stomped out of the room, leaving Ginny and Michael alone.

Michael stood with his back to the wall, his eyes fixed on her. "I'm glad that you decided to do this, Ginevra," he said with a soft smile and reached out for her. She backed away from him and gave him a piercing stare.

"I'm not doing this for you," she spat at him, "I'm doing this because I want to save the other muggles from suffering the same fate as the first four."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for several moments and then Michael spoke again. "I read in the Daily Prophet that you moved in with Harry Potter. I suppose Natalie finally has her father," he said with a trace of bitterness.

"He is a better father than you ever were, at least he loves us," Ginny said coldly.

"Has Harry asked you to marry him yet?" he asked lightly. Ginny didn't say anything; she just turned away from him. "I can't see how you prefer to be his whore to being my wife… at least I gave you my name. I gave you respectability while you were warming my bed."

Ginny flinched as if he had slapped her across the face. "At least he doesn't hit me," she whispered and then walked around him and out the door.

"You'll come back to me, we both know it. Harry was never man enough for you!" Michael yelled angrily after her. Ginny didn't turn around, she just kept walking. If she hadn't, she would have killed him.

Ginny closed the front door of Potter Manor behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. She was finally home, in a place where love radiated around her like a warm blanket. It was true that the Manor was the largest building she had ever seen, let alone lived in. It rivaled Hogwarts for sheer size, yet it didn't make her feel overwhelmed. There were three people living in a place meant for close to four-hundred, but it didn't bother her… it felt right. As far as she knew the Potter family had lived in Potter Manor since the early 1600's. It had been added to and expanded upon through the ages, it was home.

She heard the shrieking laughter of her daughter and she smiled. No matter how badly her day had gone before, she was at home now. Wherever Harry and Natalie were was the place she belonged. She still couldn't believe that she had almost lost all of this forever.

Natalie charged into the hall and saw Ginny leaning on the door. "You're home early!" she said with an excited squeal. She crossed the entryway and flung herself into her mother's arms.

"I was hoping that your father hadn't taken you to the Burrow yet," Ginny said with a smile as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Was that because you wanted to see me or her?" Harry teased as he walked into the room. Ginny felt her composure slip as he walked into the room. She hadn't realized how hard this was going to be to keep from him, she didn't even know if she was allowed to tell him that Michael was her partner. "Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked as he watched her face fall.

She watched him as he walked across the room and took her into his arms. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she wrapped her own arms around him. "I'm so lost; I don't know what to do."

"Why are you crying, mum?" Natalie asked with worry evident on her tiny face. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Nat, why don't you go and see if Jingle has a snack for you," Harry suggested. Natalie gave her mother one last fleeting glance and then she left the room. Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. "What's the matter, love?"

"I can't tell you," she whispered, "I can't share this with you and it scares me."

Harry held her tightly to his chest, letting her tears stain his shirt. "Does this have anything to do with your assignment?" he asked softly. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Is this something that might come between us?"

Tears flowed even faster down her cheeks, "I don't want it to, and I don't want to give you any reason to think that we don't belong together anymore. I hate this; I hate not being able to share everything with you."

"If anything happens to you and you can't tell me because it's a secret, I will make sure you don't have anything to do with the Auror department again, do you understand? I'm not going to lose you because of this damn secrecy policy," Harry said heatedly.

"If something happens that threatens me, I will tell you, Harry. I won't let them dictate my life to me," Ginny replied.

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead and then stepped away from her. "I wish I didn't have to go to practice tonight, but it's only a half practice. I should be home in a few hours, just in time for dinner."

"Natalie and I will be waiting," she said and gave him her best smile. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you more," he said seriously and then walked out of the door.

"I'm glad that you decided to have dinner with me," George said to Hannah as they sat across from each other at a table that he had set up in the large living room.

"I was intrigued," Hannah replied with a smile, "You always know just what to say to catch my attention."

George grinned and took a bite of the cold pasta he had brought home from the corner delicatessen. He waited until he was done chewing and then he spoke to her. "Hannah, I need to be completely honest with you. It isn't fair that you have been working for me for a week now and you still don't know the whole situation with me and my children," he began in a soft voice.

"There isn't anything I'm doing wrong is there?" she asked worriedly, her hands wringing together.

"No, I couldn't have asked for a better nanny for my children, they adore you," George assured her and reached across the table to pat her hand. That comforting touch brought her eyes up to his and she looked shocked. He pulled his hand back and coughed to cover up the tension in the air. "Actually," he continued, "It really isn't about the children, it's about me."

Her pale eyebrow rose at his statement and he realized how strange he sounded. "Am I missing something?" she asked curiously.

"My wife and I are in the process of getting a divorce," he said with a trace of bitterness in his voice. "She left with her newborn son; I say hers because she informed me that Charlie isn't mine." He gave her a strained smile and it was Hannah's turn to reach a comforting hand across the table. He took her hand and squeezed it before letting it go again.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry for your troubles," she said sincerely. She finally understood what Jess had meant when she called J.R. her first baby brother… her brother Charlie lived with his mother.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, all that does matter is building a loving home for my children," he paused and looked into her eyes, "Already I can see that my children are growing attached to you and I think that having a female role model in their life is going to help them be without their mother."

"I can't take the place of their mother," Hannah said softly, wondering if that's where the conversation was going.

"That isn't what I meant," George assured her, "I just meant that… well…" He couldn't finish what he was saying because he wasn't sure she would understand. He wanted to tell her that he was glad that the woman in their life was her, she seemed to be exactly what his children needed right now. "You seem to fit into the missing puzzle piece of their life right now," he finished lamely.

Hannah nodded and began to poke at her pasta. "I think I understand what you mean, George. You don't have to explain yourself to me," she said with a soft smile. George felt his insides warm at her smile, there was such openness to her as if she accepted everyone for who they were. He needed someone right now who could accept him for who he was. He was beginning to feel as though his best wasn't good enough. "Penny for your thoughts?" Hannah's eyes met his again and he smiled.

"I was just thinking that you and I could become good friends," he said. True, it wasn't exactly what he had been thinking, but it was close enough to the truth that he didn't worry about what he left out.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Hannah sighed and set down her fork. "You've been honest with me and I can't do any less for you," she told him with a tired look on her face.

George felt surprise run through him as he looked at her. "What haven't you been honest about?" he asked quietly. He was suddenly scared to know what she was going to say. What could she be keeping from him that would be relevant to how she did her job?

"When you hired me I was working at the coffee shop, remember?" she asked and he nodded. "I think your sister told you that I was having problems with the manager and that isn't untrue. It was more than just disagreements… he was making advances on me," she said softly and began wringing her hands together again.

"What do you mean by advances?" George asked softly. He knew exactly what she meant, but he didn't want to believe it. He could admit to himself that she was beautiful and appealing… but to have her superior make unwanted advances on her, it didn't seem right.

"He would corner me in the back room as I attempted to leave my shift almost everyday. He would pin me to the wall and touch my hair…" she closed her eyes and let out a pained breath as she remembered what the man had done to her. "It never went any farther then attempted kisses or caresses, but I asked him to stop, it made me uncomfortable. He said that if I didn't give into him eventually that he would cut my hours. I couldn't afford to lose any of those hours!" she exclaimed in frustration.

George walked around the table and knelt beside her chair, taking her hands gently in his, hoping that she wasn't thinking that he was trying to take advantage of her like her manager had done. "He can't hurt you anymore, you aren't there anymore," he whispered soothingly and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. He wanted to pull her into his arms and sooth her like he would one of his children, but it wasn't allowed… it especially wasn't allowed in this case.

"I just want you to know that I'm not a whore, no matter what he tells everyone in that strip of Diagon Alley, I never let him touch me. I don't want you to think I'm that kind of woman," Hannah choked out. Her tears were rushing down her face in torrents now, and George threw caution to the wind and pulled her into his arms, cradling her like a child. He reasoned with himself that she was an old friend from school and it was okay, but in his head he didn't believe it.

"Shhh, don't cry, Hannah. Everything will be all right now, you are here with me and the children and I'll never let anyone hurt you," he promised as he rubbed her back. She felt so warm in his arms; he didn't want to let her go, even though he knew he had to.

"I didn't want you to hear the rumors from anyone else," she whispered against his chest. "I value your opinion of me, and I don't want it hurt by anyone."

"I don't think any less of you, I promise," he told her and pulled himself away from her gently. He couldn't touch her anymore, it wasn't right, even though she needed comforted… it just wasn't right.

Hannah wiped her tears away and nodded. "I knew you would understand. You were always ready to listen to anyone at school who needed someone to talk to. You respected everyone unless they had done something really wrong."

George smiled at her recollection of him. It made him feel good to know that she had admired him in school and still admired him today. Her being able to trust him with her secret had meant a lot to him. He knew that no matter what happened while she was his children's nanny, she would never be just the hired help, she would be his friend. They had crossed that line tonight and he was grateful.

"Let me help you to your room," he suggested and pulled her to her feet. "You still seem a little shaky."

Hannah leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hallway to her room. "You are a very good friend, George Weasley," she whispered softly.

"I hope so," he replied and squeezed her hand that she had placed trustingly in his. "I hope so."


	16. Preparations

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

"Good morning, my beautiful wife."

Ginny turned around from the documents she was looking through and saw Michael stride through the door with a smile that gave her chills. It was a smile she remembered very clearly and she wasn't exactly happy to have it directed on her again. In fact, she had hoped never to see it again.

She took a deep breath and walked toward him. "I would appreciate if you would keep those kinds of comments to a minimum on this case. I understand what we have to do, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to your snide remarks for the next several months."

"Are you finished?" Michael asked casually. Ginny looked up into his eyes and saw the fierceness of his emotions. She stepped back away from him and he stepped forward to close the space. "I know that this is our job, but that doesn't mean I am going to let this opportunity pass me by. You told me yourself that you aren't engaged to Harry yet, you are just living with him. That means that as your 'husband' for the next few months I am going to remind you every waking moment we have of what you and I _used_ to have."

"What we had together? You can't be serious!" Ginny cried indignantly, "All I had with you was fear for my life and Natalie's. I couldn't handle your rage and jealousy."

"We were good together, sweetheart. I remember your soft moans when we were in bed..." he whispered and Ginny's pulse jumped fearfully.

"My soft moans, don't you mean my moans of pain and cries of agony?" she asked bitterly. Michael laughed and stepped towards her, causing her to back up into the wall. Fear stole into Ginny's eyes and she looked away from him quickly, hoping that he would get tired of his game and walk away from her. "If you want to take a look at the files on the table, it explains exactly what the details of our case are. If you notice, they already set up jobs for us at the business offices of the murdered muggles. We start tomorrow morning, but Mad-Eye suggested that we work together today to set up a plan of action."

Michael reached out his hand and brushed gently through her hair. Ginny beat his hand away furiously and flung herself hard against the wall, though still in his reach. They looked at each other, Ginny breathing heavily, her fear palpable in the air. He chuckled and walked back toward the table, sitting himself in one of the comfortable office chairs in front of the desk. "You were always more beautiful when you were terrified," he said in a husky voice.

"Damn you, don't touch me! I only agreed to go on this mission because Mad Eye said he needed us. I am not going to let you do this to me again!" Ginny screamed at him.

"Do what, Ginny? You aren't going to let me give you the pleasure we both know you crave?" Michael asked with a sly grin.

"Pleasure? Is that what you call it?" Ginny almost laughed, it was so sick the way his mind worked. "You actually believe that I enjoyed your abuse?"

"That's the reason you stayed isn't it? Don't lie to yourself; you craved the pain as much as the pleasure. You enjoyed it," Michael said simply. Ginny shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I did not enjoy it, the only reason I stayed is because I was too frightened of what you would do if I left you. After what happened to... I could let you hurt and degrade me, but when you..." Ginny stopped, she couldn't say anymore. Just the memories were making her sick to her stomach. "I had to risk it."

Michael's eyes burned into hers, angry and menacing. "You can lie to yourself all you want, it won't change the fact that you wanted what I gave you. You'll never be satisfied with Harry, he won't even marry you. You are just a temporary whore that is warming his bed."

"Stop saying that!" Ginny hissed through gritted teeth. "Harry loves me and he loves Natalie. Just because he hasn't asked me to marry him doesn't mean he doesn't want us in his life."

"You just keep telling yourself that. I remember our wedding night, sweetheart. It isn't something you can forget is it?" his eyes burned into hers and Ginny felt her face flush brightly. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. Even that first night she should have realized what type of person Michael was, he had pressed her so close to the pain/pleasure line that she hadn't known what to think. Harry had never hurt her during their lovemaking; he had always been gentle and loving, even when their passion had risen to a fever pitch. He had never even wanted to hurt her. Soon after marrying Michael, Ginny had discovered that her husband didn't feel satisfied unless he had hurt her a little. At first she just thought he was rough, that he didn't understand what he was doing. It had taken her a long time, almost a year before she realized Michael's true nature.

"Harry is a better man than you will ever be. You can't measure up to him, so don't even try," Ginny snapped at him. She was starting to feel ill, being around Michael always did that to her. She was tempted to go and tell Moody she couldn't do this, but she didn't want to let Michael win... she couldn't let him win.

Michael's eye twitched and Ginny flinched. She knew his signs, knew he was getting angry, but she didn't apologize. She wasn't married to him anymore; she didn't have to let him walk all over her ever again. She walked away from the wall and sat herself down in the chair beside him. "Did you want to get started on our assignment?" Michael asked lightly, as if he was trying to control his temper.

"I think that would be for the best," she replied on the same light note. She turned and looked into his eyes and had to force herself not to flinch. _Merlin, these were going to be a hard three months. _

"Are you getting ready for a hot date?"

Ginny had been sitting at her desk, practicing her disguise spells in front of a tiny mirror when a familiar voice came from behind her. Ginny turned to see a fellow auror, Chrissie Martin standing in the doorway of her cubicle with a wry smile on her face. Ginny blushed and set the wand down, forgetting to change her hair color back to its bright red hue.

"I'm working on a new concealment charm for a mission Moody gave me on Friday. Unfortunately I'm one of those people that can't just show my face to anyone, I'm not exactly anonymous," Ginny said with a sigh.

"No, I can't imagine that you would be after the final battle," Chrissie said thoughtfully. She took a seat in Ginny's cramped cubicle and stared at Ginny's transformations. She reached out a hand and touched the silky black strands curiously. "If you go with the dark hair you need to get rid of the freckles. They give you away."

Ginny flushed and touched her wand to her freckled skin. Instantly her face was a pale ivory, free of any blemish or distinguishing mark at all. Ginny realized she wouldn't even have to change the color of her eyes if she didn't want to, she couldn't even recognize herself. She turned to look at Chrissie and the girl gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking at her dark haired, pale skinned reflection.

"I didn't mean to gasp, but you look gorgeous, Gin. Not that you didn't before," Chrissie said hurriedly. "I just meant that this is a completely different look for you, yet you pull it off so well."

Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder and gazed into the mirror. "This look will have to do; I don't have much more time to think of something different." She sighed and looked up at the clock hanging above her tiny cubicle. She gasped and jumped out of her chair. "I have to run, Harry has practice in fifteen minutes and I have to make sure I have Natalie before he leaves."

She grabbed her jacket and rushed out of the office, waving goodbye to Chrissie. "Give Harry my love!" the girl teased.

"I can't do that, I'm a jealous woman," Ginny teased back as she ran around the corner and into the lift. Harry's teammates were going to kill her if he was late again.

"Harry?" Ginny walked into the house and set her keys on the small table beside the door. "Harry, are you here?" She didn't receive an answer and she was a little disappointed. Usually Natalie was there to greet her at the door, launching herself into her mother's arms. Ginny sighed and looked down at the table where she had just laid her keys. There was a note propped up against a picture of the three of them that had been taken at Natalie's birthday party. She picked the note up and saw it was from Harry.

_Ginny,_

_I took Natalie to your mum's. I hope you don't mind, I needed to get to practice and I thought it might be nice if we spent the evening with just the two of us. We won't get to spend much time together during the next couple of months and I was hoping to have some time alone. I love you._

_Harry_

Ginny set the note back down on the table with an eager smile and walked up the stairs, heading to the suite of rooms that she and Harry shared. It had been a long and trying day at work, if she was honest with herself she wasn't really looking forward to her mission as much as she had thought she would be. If only she wasn't being forced to be Michael's partner! She could foresee a lot of trouble if he continued to harass her. She was looking forward to a night alone with Harry.

She turned the doorknob and stepped into the dark bedroom, throwing off her cloak and falling back onto the bed, exhausted and disheartened from her day with Michael. Ginny rubbed her tired eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her thoughts and think of the night ahead of her. She and Harry hadn't had much time alone together since they had made the move into Potter Manor and she smiled as she imagined the pleasure they would both receive.

She rolled onto her stomach and looked at the door in the corner of the room that led to a connected bathroom. The bathroom featured a large sunken marble tub and Ginny thought longingly of soaking her aching body in a nice bubble bath while she waited for Harry. After all, she deserved a little time to herself, didn't she?

Harry walked into the bedroom that he shared with Ginny tired but elated after his grueling practice. He knew that his team had what it took to win the League Cup, he could taste it. The Cannons had flown well all week, putting more effort into their moves than he had seen all season long. He had been surprised to see even Malia playing as though her life had depended upon it. She had even laughed with the team as they made their way back to the locker room. He had to admit that it lifted a burden off of his shoulders; he had been worried that he would have to replace Malia if she couldn't control herself. Harry hadn't wanted to let her go, she and Kyle were the best duo of Beaters in the league, or at least they had been before the tragic events of the past year. He was more than happy to see that everything was starting to work out again.

A sound from the bathroom caught Harry's attention and for the first time since coming home he thought about the night ahead of him. He had set everything up so that he and Ginny could have a night alone together. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter; it was the fact that he and Ginny hadn't had much time for each other since moving into Potter Manor. He wanted Ginny to have something to hold onto while she was working this case. He knew how focused she got, he remembered how hard she would study when she was at school and he knew this wouldn't be any different. He wanted to give her something special and he hoped this would suffice.

He heard another splash coming from the bathroom and he made his way across the room and opened the adjoining door. Ginny was lying in the bathtub facing away from the door. Her long curly hair was pulled up into a wispy sort of bun, wet tendrils curling down the back of her neck. Harry felt his pulse quicken, the sight of her always made his body react and tonight was no different. She was humming to herself, flicking the bubbles on the surface of the water. It was obvious that she hadn't even heard him come into the room and that made Harry smile. He quietly stepped up behind her and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

Ginny jumped, splashing water all over the floor and consequently all over Harry. He backed up quickly but still a little too late, the front of his body was soaked through with warm bath water. She turned to look up at him and a sheepish grin spread over her face. "I didn't know when you were going to be home so I decided to relax a little," she admitted motioning to the bubble bath.

"You had a hard day?" he asked softly. He reached out a hand and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. Ginny's face softened at that instinctive action and she closed her eyes to savor the sweet moment.

"It's much better now," she replied, her heart in her eyes. Harry leaned down and gently kissed her, letting them both savor the moment. Ginny's hands crept up his chest and then locked around his neck, pulling him tight against her. Her tongue slipped between his teeth and he moaned hungrily, moving his against her own. He felt his body weakening and he attempted to brace his hands against the side of the tub. Unfortunately for him the water Ginny had splashed over the side made the surface slippery and Harry slipped face first into the foamy water.

He came up gasping for air and trying hard not to laugh; every time he did he swallowed more of the bathwater. Ginny was shrieking with mirth as Harry finally sat back in the tub and pushed his sodden bangs out of his eyes. "That wasn't exactly what I was planning on," he admitted as he looked down at his saturated clothing. Ginny reached out and grabbed a handful of his wet shirt, pulling him to her.

"We can make it work to our advantage," she whispered with a mischievous glint in her eyes. His heart attempted to jump out of his chest at the point and he found it increasingly hard to breath. All he could do was nod as his lips moved in on hers…

Later as they lay in bed together, dried off and sated, Harry ran his hands tenderly over her shoulders. He loved to touch her soft porcelain skin; he never tired of counting the freckles that dusted her shoulders and face. It was one of the things he found glorious about her. He had once heard freckles referred to as angel kisses and he couldn't blame the angels for wanting to kiss Ginny's skin. He had that urge himself more often than not. He smiled to himself as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her shoulder, unable to stop himself from touching her again.

"Mmm," she made a soft noise of contentment in the back of her throat and ran her fingers through his hair. "Harry…"

He lay on his side, propped up on his elbow so he could watch her. "Yes, love?" he asked in a soft, husky voice.

Ginny leaned up and kissed him softly, letting her lips play over his. It was a sweet kiss, full of fulfillment and love. It wasn't like their kisses had been an hour ago, hungry, urgent and more than a little wild. Harry loved that about her though, the fact that every kiss was different than that last. She made his life exciting; he couldn't believe that he had let her slip away all those years ago. She was his heart and soul, everything that made him who he was. He never would have won the war with Voldemort as a teenager if he hadn't had his memories of her; the promise of being with her after it was over. He was just so lucky that he hadn't lost her for good.

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. They were filled with passion, even after their earlier lovemaking in the tub and then again here in bed. Ginny was insatiable it seemed, but it didn't bother him. He loved knowing that he was the only man who got to see her this way. He doubted that Michael had ever known the absolute passion and abandon that Ginny was capable of. Ginny's ex husband hadn't treated her like a person, but like a possession that he could manhandle whenever he felt the need. Jealousy, greed and intense anger had ruined their marriage, but his loss was Harry's gain.

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?" he asked as he traced her lips with the tips of his fingers. He couldn't stop touching her, it wasn't his fault. She was just so delectable.

"I think you shouted it loud enough for the house elves to hear about a half hour ago," she reminded him teasingly. Harry chuckled and kissed her again. Oh Merlin how he loved her. She could always make him laugh.

He nuzzled her neck, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin of her throat. "Be safe tomorrow," he whispered. He hadn't really wanted to discuss her impending mission but it just seemed to slip out. He was scared for her, worried that this might come between them. Already she seemed to be pulling away from him, she hadn't told him about her day even when he had asked her in general terms. She had changed the subject quickly and he had let her. He didn't want to push her even farther away, not when he had planned this night just so they could hold onto what they had for a little bit longer.

It wasn't that he thought he was going to lose her, it was the fact that he knew how fragile their relationship still was. Ginny wasn't exactly back to the girl he had known in school. Her self-confidence was still weak at best. Harry wished he could find her ex-husband in a dark alley way and take his frustrations out on the man who had destroyed the woman he loved. He knew that the smallest thing could break down all the work that he and Ginny had made together. She was slowly becoming stronger, all she needed was to be reminded that he loved her and wasn't going anywhere.

"I know you can't tell me what's going on with your case," Harry began softly, avoiding her eyes because he knew what he would see there, "I just want you to know that each night when you come back home, I'll hold you in my arms and love you just as much as I did the night before, if not more."

Ginny caught hold of Harry's chin and forced him up to look at her. There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't look upset at him. She looked… touched. "I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me. You know I love you too, don't you?"

Harry nodded; he couldn't speak for the lump caught in his throat. Instead her just wrapped her in his arms and crushed her to him. She wound her arms around his wait, laying her cheek on his chest. They didn't move for a long time, content to just hold each other. It was the calm before a storm, though neither of them knew how bad it was really going to get.


End file.
